My Boss is a Succubus
by leweiss
Summary: Lauren as a secretary. Bo as a bitchy boss. Wait, she's a succubus? What now Lauren? (Romantic comedy doccubus)
1. Meet the Boss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL _ Are we clear on this?__

__I hope that you will all enjoy...__

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Boss**_

Lauren had been working in the secretarial department for almost two years. Due to her impressive work-ethic and skills, she was promoted as the secretary in charge of one of the directors of the Dennis Group of Companies.

Thick glasses, hair tightly looped, knee long skirt. Lauren was your old fashioned secretary. When she first entered the secretarial department, most of her colleagues made fun of her looks and her taste of long skirts. Their comments were simply blown away with her impressive skills, dedication, and work-ethic. It took her only two years working in the company to be promoted as the secretary in charge who would be working directly under one of the directors of the Dennis Group of Companies.

Lauren's new job would start that day. The chief of the human resources escorted would personally introduce her to Directress Dennis. Lauren was a little nervous although she had been very confident of her capability as a secretary due to some rumors she heard about her new boss. The chief confirmed some of the rumors to be true. She was warned that the directress' character was difficult to handle and she had always been very demanding when it comes to work. Lauren could just nod and smile at the chief.

Finally reaching the infamous director's office, she inhaled deep and composed a certain smile on her face. "Be pleasant.. stay pleasant.. everything will be pleasant." She told herself. The chief opened the door and both of them were caught in surprise of the scene—a guy with unbuttoned shirt was sitting on the desk and the director was all over him. The scene confirmed another rumor to be true—her boss was definitely a play girl.

"I told you we should have locked the door.." The guy chuckled.

The directress gave them a look and a simple waving of hands "Get out.."

"Oh! Excuse us!" The chief shut the door and gave a strange look at Lauren perhaps a look of "Good luck with you.."

After a few moments, still standing in front of her boss's office, the guy came out of the room sweaty and strangely pale but with a smile of satisfaction on his face. The chief and Lauren entered the office once again. The directress had just finished buttoning her blouse properly on her executive seat.

"Good morning Ms. Dennis, I brought your new secretary in charge." His hand gestured towards Lauren "Ms. Lauren Lewis.."

Lauren stepped forward and gave the pleasant smile she had been practicing.

Before the chief could say anything more, the directress gave him the hand "Enough.."

"Good morning Director Dennis." Lauren started confidently as possible. "I'm Ms. Lauren Lewis and I will be your secretary in charge starting today."

"So I just heard." She replied while reading, presumably, Lauren's resume and records.

"You're Lauren Lewis. I've heard so much about you. You entered the company two years ago as a fresh graduate and showed excellent qualities." The directress was still looking at her records while she spoke.

Lauren to had been hearing a lot about the directress. Directress Isabeau Dennis—second child and only daughter of the president of the company. Reached her position without her father's influence. Very capable. Strict and perfectionist as a boss. Always worked after official hours and even insisted that her secretary stay with her until late at night. No secretary lasted long. Lauren did her homework and had researched about her new boss. She's very professional but her ears couldn't help but hear some rumors about the directress being a play girl who used her own office for her affairs. Lauren had checked the guest lists and had found that eighty five percent of the directress' visitors were of male and female of ranking and influence.

The directress dropped what she was reading on the desk and observed Lauren from head to foot noticing her hair, her eyeglasses, her skirt and features if they were even noticeable. And again, that time with a brow raised. And again, that time with a pout.

"Get me another one..." The directress bluntly told the chief. Lauren's jaw dropped after the statement.

"Bring me a more visually appealing secretary.." She ordered the chief who was wiping his forehead to soothe his headache. The chief tried to convince the directress of Lauren's capabilities.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had experienced being mocked because of her looks when she first entered the company but she had worked hard to prove herself. Being promoted as the secretary in charge was a proof of her capabilities as an excellent employee. Her pride will not be trampled upon. Not even her boss.

"Excuse me.." Lauren spoke as pleasant as she could but not a trace of a smile. "I know my appearance is not of a model. Some have already made fun of my old fashioned secretary look and choices of long skirts. But it is unfortunate that you say that I'm no good without giving me a chance. If it's not too much of a bother to you, I would like to be given an opportunity to demonstrate myself as your secretary for a while and you can judge me afterwards. What do you think?"

The directress smiled and leaned back on her chair "I don't need a secretary who opposes her superiors.."

"Oh no.. no. It wasn't an opposition. It was just a mere suggestion.. Ma'am." Lauren gave a smirk.

"smart blonde.." The boss stood up and tapped a pile of papers "Process these, categorize all data properly, prepare all the materials we need to for the meeting tomorrow." She turned away and opened a bottle of wine. While pouring some unto a glass, she continued "After that, send the invitations and noticed to the concerned individuals. When you're all done, make sure that you enter my schedule properly in the computer and ask me for confirmation." She took a sip of wine and faced Lauren "And don't ask me foolish questions. I will never give you an answer. If you have some questions, solve it yourself and refer to the old papers and data left by the last secretary."

The boss amusingly looked at Lauren who was calmly taking down notes of every thing she said.

"Understood. Would that be all?" Lauren smiled at her.

"That hunk.." She was referring to the guy they found in her office before. "The son of the president of the Banks Industries.. Tell him I'm very busy for weeks. He needs to.. 'rest'." It was clear that the directress had been hooking up with guys who would benefit the company. It was her strategy and Lauren immediately understood that but the last word her boss uttered—'rest'—did not make sense to her.

"And.. always refer to the address book. Don't ever connect or entertain calls whose names aren't in the list." Another task for Lauren, cleaning up after affairs.

Her boss answered a phone call "Yeah, I'll be their down at the lobby. See you.." Lauren presumed it was another guy.

"Lunch time.. You're dismissed" She walked away.

The chief bade her good luck as they leave the office. Meeting the boss was just the start..

"Bitch.." It was the best and suitable word she could think of to describe her boss.

.

.

Next Day

Isabeau, Bo, came one hour early to work as usual passing other early employees who bade her good morning. There was a scheduled meeting that day and if her newly competent but unattractive secretary had failed to prepare for it, she still had the time to personally do it herself. Approaching her own office, she saw her secretary ferociously typing something on her desk. "She's probably not done with everything.." Bo told herself. Lauren stood up and greeted her but as usual, Bo went pass by her employee and went straight to her office in a brisk pace.

Everything was arranged. All neat. All clean. Her office was almost sparkling. Bo approached her desk and examined the pile of papers which were all categorized well. "You finished these?" She asked Lauren who was standing behind her.

"Yes Ma'am. All done." She said with a 'pleasant' smile.

Bo dropped another pile of papers on her desk. "Do these too.."

"Yes." A snappy answer from Lauren.

"Get the profit and balance sheets for the last five years."

"Understood."

"And get a decent present for this babe.." Bo handed a picture to Lauren.

"So, she's into women too.. Should I be careful?" Lauren thought to herself but shrugged off the last idea. Not in a million years.

"Yes.." Another snappy answer and she went out of the office.

.

.

Lauren continued her ferocious typing, organizing business cards, papers, balance sheets, welcoming guests, offering coffee or tea. So many things accomplished with in a day~daily and flawlessly.

"So far…. So good… unfortunately…" Bo rested her chin on her fist. "If this keeps up, I might actually have to keep her."

.

.

One afternoon

Lauren had just finished arranging Bo's schedule for the entire week. She found the schedule very hectic. "Amazing.. and I thought I was dedicated.." She mumbled.

Bo came out of her office dressed well. She was wearing a black cocktail dress.

She was stunning. Lauren was out of it for a second.

"I'm going out.." Bo stood in front of the elevator.

Lauren thought it was impossible for anybody to have energy to continue having affairs with the kind of daily schedule like her boss had.

"Ms. Lewis," Bo called out her secretary's name for the first time startling Lauren a bit.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"The presents you sent to the girls.. They liked them very much. How did you know which present to pick?" The elevator opened.

"Oh. I checked last year's records. I chose the gifts according to your orders last year.." Lauren replied.

Bo stepped inside the elevator and left a phrase which echoed in Lauren's ear. "Good job.."

.

.

Lauren stayed late in the office late that night. There were sudden changes in the schedules she had to fix. She was the only employee in left in the building but it didn't bother her. It was peaceful to work that way. After a an hour, she finally finished and could go home.

Lauren waited for the elevator. As soon as the elevator opened, she witnessed a bizarre scene. Her boss and her female date. Making out? No. It was different. The other female was seemingly gasping for air even when their lips were apart. Knees obviously had gone weak, her boss had to hold the other woman to keep her from falling. What was going on? Lauren observed carefully and noticed Bo's eyes turn to blue.

"What.. are you..?" Lauren took a step back.

Bo stopped whatever she was doing and gently laid her unconscious date on the elevator floor.

"You're still here?" Bo stared at her with her glowing blue eyes.

"Did you kill her?" Lauren asked slowly moving away from an unknown creature in front of her.

Bo smiled. "Relax.." She grabbed Lauren's hands and dragged her towards the elevator. Strong hands for a woman. For a human.

"No!" Lauren protested.

"Relax.." Bo put Lauren's hand on her date's chest and she felt a heartbeat.

"See.. She's ok.. and look at her face. She's smiling right?"

"What are you?" Lauren asked.

"I'll explain but you have to call Bruce, my driver. Tell him that I'm done 'feeding'."

Feeding. It was the term for what she just witnessed.

.

.

Lauren had called Bruce and confirmed from him that the lady will be safely dropped off her house. She wanted to leave immediately but her boss grabbed her hand again and dragged her in the office.

"Sit.." Bo caressed Lauren stopping her from shaking. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you.." Lauren felt a strange sensation—attraction—and her body instantly did as it was told.

"For starters, I'm not human. I'm Fae—an evolutionary branch that predates on humans. Faes like me, feed on humans. We Faes exist in your human society secretly. Most of us are very influential and have high rankings in human society." Bo 'released' Lauren from her touch waking her up back to herself.

"What did you do to me?"

"Part of my ability. To attract. To control and regulate emotions by touch."

"Just to be clear, I don't kill but I do feed on humans like you."

Lauren swallowed hard hearing an impossible. "Is this even a dream?" She asked herself.

"Now you know about me and the Fae. You have no choice but to serve me for life or as long as I please."

"What happens if I say no?" She dared to ask. Who would even say yes to it anyway?

"Your brother is working in one of our company branches. Correct?"

"What are you going to do to my brother?" Lauren knew it was a threat.

"I told you we don't kill but in order to keep our existence a secret we might.." Bo stood up from the desk and sat on her chair.

"So you prefer to keep me close.. to keep an eye on me?"

Bo gave a small laugh "Well, that would be very impractical. Not to mention boring. You will serve me as my secretary—as my private secretary. Your duties here in the company will not change. It's actually very convenient for me to have such a capable secretary who knows about my true nature. You will have to 'regulate' my meals and feeding sessions as well."

"What?"

"Don't be so surprised. You've been doing it already. My dates.. with men.. with women.. I feed on all of them and they don't even know it. Humans are frail so one or two humans are not enough to settle my feeding needs and appetite. You've been doing a good job actually.. at everything. So I'll be keeping you."

Lauren heard it "good job.." phrase. A music to her ears.

"You will be compensated well."

"You can just simply kill me now if you want to. Why?" Lauren wanted to know. She knows but she wanted to hear.

"Your work is impeccable. You're perfect as my secretary" Bo looked straight at Lauren.

**- end of Meet the Boss-**

Please leave a comment or review. Do log in :)

Till next week... (yes, cuz my writing skills are so limited that I cant produce chapters faster than one week's time)


	2. Know the Boss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL__Are we clear on this?_

_I hope that you will all enjoy..._

**Chapter 2: Know the Boss**

It had been almost a month since Lauren became a secretary of one of the directors of Dennis Group of Companies. Of course, all were running smoothly. She managed everything perfectly. All papers in on time; out on time; arranged; and organized. She found her boss very capable and dedicated on their work. Lauren could have probably liked her if she wasn't such a bitch and yes if only she was actually human.

"Fucking bitch!" A man came out shouting from the directress' office. It was clear that there was an issue going on in the company and her boss had something to do with it.

"Wish I could say it like that.." Lauren told herself. Rejecting her services because of her appearance and then threatening her and her brother's life to get her services. It would have been a nice release if she could say it aloud.

"How dare you accuse me without proof!? I've been working for this company for decades! I won't let a bitch like you ruin my name!" It was Director Andras, one of the seniors in the company. His assistant convinced him to walk away for the time being.

She sat back to her chair and grabbed an already opened book—"Complete Fairy and Mythical Creature Volume four". A secretary should know everything about her boss. Part of her duty. The problem was it was tricky to pin down what kind of ominous creature her boss was. She didn't know anything aside from her 'feeding' signature. She had tried asking her once but was just dismissed "That's your job". And Lauren was the type who took her secretarial duty very very seriously so being told like that was an insult. Thus, explained the strange books on her desk.

"Oh, you've been reading.." Lauren recognized the cold voice. Directress Bo Dennis.

Bo browsed a book taken from Lauren's desk. "Well, found something? You're not finding a way to kill me are you?"

Lauren turned her chair and gave her usual 'smile'. "No. I mean yes.." The first response was half true. "As your secretary, it's part of my duty to know you more so that I can provide you my best services." Lauren let out a small laugh and showed a picture of a vampire.

"At first I thought you were a vampire.." She continued.

Bo gave a smirk "Hmp, I don't suck blood Lewis."

"Yes and you don't change into a bat at night Ma'am..?" Her intonation went a little up for mockery.

Bo dropped the book, walked around the desk and stood up in front of Lauren crossing her arms. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm your boss."

Looking straight at her boss still with a smile, she replied "Oh no.. no. With all due respect, I was just verifying.. Ma'am.."

"smart.. And hmm.. You're not shaking at the sight of me..anymore?"

Lauren, for the first few weeks, had been quivering whenever her boss was physically close to her. Must have been the shock but it just stopped one day. She was getting used to it maybe.

Lauren smiled and shook her head feeling triumphed in a way.

"I'm a succubus.. Consider this info as your reward."

"A succubus? As in.."

"Lustful-life-draining-creature, succubus.." Her boss continued. "There will be a dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio on the third. You have to come with me then." Visually examining Lauren again she pouted her lips in disappointment "At least lose grandma's skirt Lewis…" Does the 50's high waist brown plaid pleated skirt affect Lauren's job?

As soon as her boss went back to her office and shut the door, Lauren immediately faced her desktop. "Well, chop her head; drive a stake through her heart; burn her to death. There has to be a weakness or something. Come on google don't fail me now." In the name of secretarial duty, yes, and a human secretary should know how to protect herself from a 'succuboss' or get even someday at least.

.

.

"_A demoness from Hell whose sole purpose is to drain the souls of men by having sex with them while they are asleep." _The simplest and the most well written description of a succubus that she found in the internet but there weren't much information about the creature. It left Lauren with no choice but to just keenly observe her boss in different situations.

Feeding time. Tonight's menu: female blonde hottie. It was late at night and she could hear screams of ecstasy coming from the directress' office. It wasn't her boss' voice though. Lauren could have figured out what her boss' 'specie' was if she had typed sex feeding creature on google.

Lauren had plotted the feeding frequency and intervals. Her boss fed around two to three times a week with different men and women. Each 'delicacy' could only be repeated after a week or else they would suffer severe health consequences.

When the screaming stopped, Lauren called Bruce. It was already a routine –to 'assist' and drop the 'delicacy' at his/her home. She pulled out a small gift from her drawer and waited near the door.

"Three.. two.. one.." After counting, her boss and her meal came out from the office.

"Good evening.." Lauren greeted the blonde hottie who was still all over her boss.

"I wish I was your secretary..so I can be with you every night" The woman told Bo. Lauren raised her brow "You just don't know.." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Well, babe, you just don't know what your wishing for.." Bo kissed the woman but looking straight at her secretary with her bright blue succubus eyes.

Lauren widened her eyes and shook her head reminding her boss not to over-feed on the woman. Bo pulled away from the kiss leaving the other woman breathless and took the gift from her secretary who immediately went back to her seat.

"By the way, I chose this especially for you.." The boss handed the gift to her date.

Lauren wasn't just in charge of the feeding schedule, she was also in charge of the gifts from men to 'dispose' and the gifts to be given to the women. Her picks were all well appreciated by the females. This time, though, Lauren thought that she would get herself in trouble because of the gift.

"Oh, wow… It's so gorgeous…" The woman had opened her gift and took out a silver necklace cross with diamond studs. Bo turned to her secretary with an annoyed face but then gave her trademark smirk. She took the necklace and put it on the woman. To Lauren's astonishment, nothing happened. No burning skin or fright on her boss' face.

"Silver proof and cross proof huh.." Lauren felt disappointed.

Bo, putting her arms around her date, passed by Lauren to see her date off. Before the elevator closed, Lauren saw Bo's mocking lips "Nice try Lewis.."

.

.

Next Day.

Lauren found the fairy and myth books useless and space consuming. When Bo went out of her office, she almost laughed aloud seeing them in the bin. "Took you a while to figure that out.."

Lauren just decided to let it in and out the other ear as she handed some papers to sign. "Are you leaving Ma'am?" She asked after Bo signed.

"Yes, I'll be back after a few hours. If somebody comes, you can ask them to wait or set an appointment."

Lauren nodded and continued her daily tasks. Walking away, Bo took another glance at her secretary who seemed to had been doing everything so mindlessly but perfectly "Hmp. She can probably do everything well even when sleeping."

After an hour, Lauren finally stopped and gave her neck a quick massage. All target paper works for the day was accomplished and everything was double-checked for any errors. Self-reflection time. There were a lot of things on her mind—secretarial things—like "Is it safe to be a succubus' secretary?" Of course not, but since her brother and her life were threatened she wasn't given much choice about it. Absurdly, she was thinking—"So my duties as a succubus' secretary are keeping her 'full' by arranging her 'essential' meals; making sure that her 'nature' will not get in the way of our work; and I guess keeping others from finding out her identity is my job too. As long as I do my job well, my brother and I will be fine. Everything is manageable. I can do this." she was convincing herself well.

"I wish she would just stop being such a.." Her sudden loud monologue was disturbed by a familiar chuckle from behind her.

"Ms. Lewis, forgive my sister.." It was the company's managing director. Bo's older brother—Lachlan Dennis.

Lauren blushed in embarrassment wondering what he thought after hearing her monologue which would have definitely ended on a curse.

".. my sister can be a real… you know. She's challenging to handle but I know you can put up with her." Lachlan said with a slightly guilty smile.

The chief of the human resources had told her that it was Lachlan who recommended her promotion and transfer. She had felt disappointed as she had really liked staying in his office as one of his secretaries. He was a kind and a considerate boss. A lot of the female employees considered him as a 'perfect' boss. She too thought of that especially when she already had a comparison.

Lauren let Lachlan in the office; served him tea than wine; let the sunlight through the window blinds and wore a smile as he preferred. Opposite of everything her current boss was. "Why are the siblings so different? It was like they were a complete opposite of each other. Wait, if the directress is a succubus then.. does it mean that the managing director is an incubus?" She asked herself.

"I know it's tough being her secretary but I know you can take care of her. She's very intelligent and capable but her character and attitude are earning her some trouble. I'm worried about her." That was the first time Lauren saw another side good side of the managing director. A caring older brother.

"I don't need your baby sitting services..Lachlan." Bo had been listening from outside the office and went in slamming the door startling Lauren.

"Why are you here?" She asked crossed arms.

"Dad is concerned about the trouble you got yourself into with Director Andras' case. Mom too, she hasn't seen you in a long time and she's asking about you." Lachlan stood close to Bo.

"I can deal with that asshole Andras. I just need to get a proof that he's a snake in this company." Bo passed by her concerned brother and sat on her chair.

"How about coming over for dinner with Mom and Dad?"

Bo turned her chair away as her response.

"I never thought about you as 'different' from us." He said after a sigh. Lauren took that as a hint that the managing director knew about Bo's nature but whether he was Fae or human was another mystery. As for that moment, she would rather know less about other Fae things that were not directly related to her work as a secretary. It was keeping everything in a professional level. Yes, it was also for keeping herself in a safer position.

"We're a fa.."

"Get out…" She cut him not wanting to hear more. Lachlan seemed to had been expecting that kind of rejection from Bo. He gave an understanding nod and went out of the office after giving Lauren a smile. She smiled back with a look of mixed pity and confusion.

Another important thing to note about her boss—she was not in good terms with her family. Maybe on the contrary of what Lachlan said, she must have felt different. To pity, or not to pity: that was a question in Lauren's head.

.

.

On the third.

Lauren packed the necessary documents after double checking schedule for that night's meeting.

"Ma'am, tonight is the scheduled dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio.." Lauren said holding her notebook.

Bo checked her secretary out again from head to foot. "Yes. And I told you that you'll be coming with me.."

"Yes, I'm ready.."

"You're kidding…"

"No, I'm not.."

"I told you to at least lose grandma's skirt…" She was pointing out another 50's high waist black plaid pleated skirt.

"There's nothing wrong with my skirt.. Ma'am"

"Yes there is. This is a meeting with a very important client.. I'm not asking you to dress like Paris Hilton but make yourself presentable.." Bo snapped her fingers and a man pulling a rack of clothes barged in the office. Jaw dropped, Lauren widened her eyes at her boss.

"I had a stylist pick up some clothes that would somehow suite your taste. Of course, I told her to compromise your taste for the sake of fashion."

"This is unbelievable!" Lauren couldn't help but raise her voice a bit.

"Don't take too long. You don't want to make your boss late for an appointment now, do you?." Bo said with a sinister smile and went out of the office.

.

.

Bruce kept on glancing on the rear-view mirror; astonished with the nice pair of legs at the backseat.

"Hey, eyes on the road please.." Lauren pulled her skirt trying to cover her knees.

Bo, who was sitting beside her wearing another nice black cocktail dress, laughed aloud. "Lewis, don't wear that skirt like it's a mini skirt. It's just an inch or less before your knees." Lauren had chosen a pair of white blouse and a black fitting skirt. Her small waist and slim legs were finally noticeable.

Reaching the meeting place, Bo and Lauren went down the car, Bo did her head-to-toe check again. "Nice.. That stylist I hired can actually do a miracle." Bo went ahead passing Lauren who was seemed to be beaming laser from her eyes through her thick eyeglasses.

"She meant.. you look great." Bruce said but Lauren didn't hear it. She was busy killing her boss with laser stare.

.

.

Mr. San Antonio and his wife greeted them in front of their newly opened hotel. They showed them around the first floor. A replica of the Last Supper, and images of saints all around. Clearly, they were Christians.

"This is where my wife had arranged our dinner.." Mr. San Antonio proudly presented a chapel resembling a cathedral somewhere in Italy.

Lauren noticed Bo inhaled deeply. "Hmm?" Bo followed Mr. and Mrs. Antonio's lead and entered the chapel. They made negotiations while enjoying dinner with statues seemingly staring at them. Contract signed. It was a successful dinner meeting.

Back in the car, Lauren read to her boss some concerns for the next day's work.

"Tomorrow's meeting with Banks industries again…Ma'am?" Bo wasn't replying at all. Her head was leaning against the car window. There was something wrong.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Lauren moved closer.

"Ma'am?" She moved closer again and touched her slouching shoulder.

Bo reacted to her touch with a growl and hungry blue eyes. Bo pushed her away from her. "Get away from me.." She was panting. Lauren was all startled and swallowed hard.

"In the state I am now, I can't be a picky eater even if I wanted to." Bo's voice gave Lauren shivers.

"Ms. Lewis, did you enter a church?" Bruce asked alarmed.

"Yes, a chapel. We had our dinner in a chapel." Replied Lauren.

"Wait, is this because of the chapel?" Lauren asked turning to her Boss.

"Yes, Ms. Dennis' kind is weak against piety of Christians." Bruce picked up his phone.

"Bruce, call two… No. Not enough. Call three 'delicacies'." Bo commanded.

"Yes, I'm on it Ma'am.. but getting to any of your delicacy's place might take time."

"Damn it.." Lauren could sense desperation in her boss' voice. Bo was getting pale and breathing heavily.

"C..can't she feed off of you Bruce?" Lauren was trying to calm her fear to think clearly.

"I'm Fae. She can't feed on me. She can only feed on humans." Bruce increased the car's speed.

"Aren't you happy Lewis? You found my weakness.." Bo chokingly said smiling.

"Oh please!" Lauren's voice raised. "I'm scared but I'm worried about you Ma'am." Lauren couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'm a succubus' secretary. Brief me, how do I help you?"

"The whole time that you were in the chapel, Ms. Dennis' life force was being taken away. In order to replenish her, she needs to feed." Bruce explained.

"Hear that? Let me feed on you then.." She said followed by her smirk. It was a joke.

Lauren moved closer making Bo's eyes widen and her jaw drop.

Her secretary let out some air. "Ok. I'm ready."

"Seriously?" Bo couldn't believe it either. It was irrational or perhaps too professionally dedicated. No, it wasn't even part of her succubus secretary job description.

Bo moved her hand touching for Lauren's cheek. Lauren felt that strange sensation—attraction—again. "You're unbelievable.. " Bo's face moved closer to hers. "It's a compliment.." She added before she pressed her lips against Lauren's.

Lauren could feel her body's heat increasing and then the heat felt strangely leaving her body like it was being sucked out. Her head was spinning and she was getting dizzy. Lauren's hand that had instantly placed itself on Bo's thigh grabbed it tightly making Bo moan a little. The succubus pulled away leaving Lauren gasping for air—life. Lauren sat back completely and closed her eyes tilting her head as fatigue came over her body.

"Bruce, hurry up. Get me to the nearest one." Bo sounded better than the last time.

"You still need more?" Lauren asked panting.

"Yes. I am especially hungry tonight. If I suck everything I need from you, you'll die."

Lauren nodded. She could feel it was true.

"You're.. very sensitive." Bo whispered in her ear.

"Wha.. what?" Lauren felt a strange sensation similar to what she had experienced just then.

Her boss continued "You're strangely tasty too.."

Lauren snapped herself out of the fatigue somehow. She didn't like being teased or played at like that.

"I'll do my very best to make sure you won't be tasting Lewis' delicacy again.."

Her boss let out a laugh. "Good job today anyway.."

**~end of Know the Boss~**

So sorry, I think my writing is choppy or messed up in this chapter. And sorry, I haven't proofed read this yet. XD Forgive the me for grammar errors and spelling errors. (What a crime for an author!) I took some shots before I typed this.

Why did I upload this like this? Uhh.. I just want to. ROLF (drinks another shot)

Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm happy that many of you like this fic. I'll do my best to keep this up!

**Please do log in. :) I'd love to pm you guys. **

Note: Thanks to the first reviewer! Frenchgirl/lady/dom? Lol (just a guess.. hic.. hic)

Till next week!


	3. Confidence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and the characters. This story's plot is based on Ohmi Tomu's manga "Midnight Secretary". Back in my highschool days, I was really a manga addict and the addiction is kinda coming back. I'm rereading some mangas and most probably I might incorporate some manga scenes and themes here in this fic. So, I won't claim anything. Don't sue me. LOL__Are we clear on this?_

_I hope that you will all enjoy..._

**Chapter 3: Confidence**

A creature with bright blue eyes walked seductively towards her. Fear and anxiety. Lauren was sure of the feelings she felt. Yet, she chose to stand her ground and ignore the free to exit office door.

"Lewis.."

A single caress replaced her terror with a strange irrational and primitive attraction. One touch from a succubus made her body stop trembling but her heart beat fast. Her ears could almost hear the thumping in her chest when a pair of lips touched hers. They felt soft but they kissed her hard. The kiss was gentle but full of mysterious hunger. She felt it—that hunger which slowly rose from within her.

"Lewis..."

Her body burned hotter and screamed to let it out. From the moment that the succubus' lips separated from hers, she felt the ease of release; the heat being sucked out from her; breathless ecstasy.

"LEWIS!" The loud voice pulled her consciousness back to reality. Lauren jerked and straightened up her thick glasses. She was in the car with her boss. They were on their way back to the office from a morning meeting with some foreign clients. Exhaustion from last night's experience as a delicacy left her body strangely exhausted since morning. It took quite an amount of will power to pick herself up from the bed and go to work.

"You can skip work if you like." Bo said after noticing Lauren's state. It was expected. All of her delicacies felt the same way. It was even a surprise that Lauren was able to wake up and come to work on time not to mention handling every important documentation and papers during the meeting that morning perfectly. "You were able to prepare the papers for today in advance.. so.."

"No.. No ma'am." She stammered as she took a little notebook from her bag. "Your schedule for today.. Another dinner meeting with Mr. San Antonio."

"Lewis, really.. you can just stay home and rest for today.." Bo insisted.

She looked at her boss who was being 'unbelievably' concerned about her. "I'm fine…" Lauren said with a smile.

Her boss gave that smirk which somehow became a stimulus for Lauren's instant irritation. "Hmp.. ok but fix yourself. You have something unbecoming right there." Bo pointed her own side of lips to show her secretary what she was talking about.

Lauren traced the side of lips and immediately pulled out her hanky. She wiped the drool off which was almost completely dried up.

"So..What were you dreaming about?" Bo asked.

Lauren remembered her dream—breathless ecstasy. It was embarrassing. Over her dead body, she would never let her know what it was. "Excuse me? What dream?"

Bo looked straight at her in the eye. "You were moaning." She said amused.

Silence in the car was deafening. Lauren was right. After that trademark smirk, she knew her boss would say something again to try and tease her.

"You moaned out my name." Bo added.

"I did not.." said Lauren in a snap and looked at Bruce who quickly shifted his attention from the backseat to the road. She was sure that she didn't call her name. Or did she?

Her boss giggled and just gazed outside the car window. "So, another dinner with Mr. Saint Anthony. Should I ask you to prepare an orgy to save my life?"

"Oh, no Ma'am. That's not necessary." Lauren said as she scribbled on her little notebook.

Bo turned her attention to her secretary curious about her brilliant plan.

"I already made arrangements for your next dinner with him. I have set a dinner in a certified Christian free restaurant—a Japanese restaurant. I heard that Mr. San Antonio loves sushi and Japanese cuisine so I made that as an excuse to convince them to accept my arrangement."

The exhaustion clearly did not affect her effectiveness as a secretary. That day's arrangement left Bo in awe of her secretary's fast thinking and cleverness.

"She's clearly.. my perfect secretary.." Bo said to herself.

"Once we reach the office, I want you to rest. I need you to be in shape for tonight's dinner meeting. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" Lauren gave her usual snappy answer.

.

.

Late afternoon:

Back in the office, Bo was exchanging emails with her spy concerning Director Andras' transaction with the company's rival—Morrigan Inc.

"Hmp.. Did that asshole really think he'll get away with this? Oh no.. not in my watch."

Bo saw the time, it was almost time for their dinner with Mr. San Antonio and Lauren had not come yet to remind her of it. She picked up her purse and went out the office door.

"Lewis.. Isn't it time for.." She lowered her voice to a complete silence seeing Lauren sleeping peacefully on her desk.

Bo shut the door slowly and approached the neatly organized papers needed for their meeting tonight.

Bo sighed feeling a little guilty about her secretary's current state. "Hey… Lewis.." She put the papers back on the desk and approached her.

Just beside Lauren's head were her thick eyeglasses which Bo found quite annoying since the first time they met. Bo took them and examined the eyeglasses.

"These aren't even prescription glasses. Why on Earth does she wear these?" Bo quietly put back the glasses on the desk.

"Hey.. Lewis.. it's time.." She gently shook Lauren's shoulder but got no response.

Bo was thinking of raising her voice but decided to be a little gentler. "I fed too much from her I guess.."

Bo moved her face close to the sleeping Lauren and whispered in her ear "Lewis.."

From observing her shut eyes to her earlobes, she called out again but this time she made sure that her breath would get through her ears.

"Lauren.." She called out her first name.

Unresponsive. If Bo didn't know any better, she'd think Lauren was actually dead. "Seriously, nothing? Are you that frigid when sleeping?"

Bo ran out of patience and bit her earlobe.

"AH!" Lauren finally woke up and held her aching earlobe. She stared at her boss who was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Beautiful.. big hazel eyes.." Bo finally noticed and smiled because of a new interesting find.

"What did you.." Bo cut her off and handed her the eyeglasses still staring at her eyes.

"Dinner meeting. Now. Change skirt. Take papers. Follow me down stairs." It was a quick command of the boss.

Lauren realized the time and grabbed her glasses from Bo's hand. She barged in the office to get a suitable skirt leaving Bo licking her teeth and savoring whatever taste of her skin left on them.

.

.

Her original plan was to get there at least twenty minutes before the set time of Mr. San Antonio's arrival but her slightly longer nap took those minutes away. While in the car on their way to the Japanese restaurant, Lauren called the restaurant to make sure everything was reserved and prepared well.

"Is everything prepared?" Bo asked.

Lauren hang up the phone and replied "Yes ma'am."

"Well, I.. I apologize for what happened.."

"It's alright. All was taken cared of very well. I have something important for you to do tomorrow."

"Yes?" Lauren took her notebook and clicked her pen.

"I don't need you to go to work tomorrow. I want you to fetch a very important document for me."

"Is this about.. Director Andras's case?" Bo did not mention anything to Lauren directly but Lauren did her research well.

"Yes. I know you'll be able to recognize the correct documents in one glance. Bring them to me just in time for the board of directors' meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Confident in her secretary—it was something already growing in Bo for her visually unappealing secretary after a month of working with her. Lauren felt good about this achievement.

"Yes. Noted."

.

.

At the dinner meeting..

Mr. San Antonio and his wife enjoyed the high quality sushi offered by the restaurant while discussing some extra details about a project.

"Ms. Dennis, when I heard about this restaurant from your secretary, I Just couldn't say no at all!" Mr. San Antonio looked at Lauren "Thank you Ms. Lewis for arranging this fine dinner."

"I'm glad that you and your wife enjoyed tonight." Lauren humbly replied.

"Would you like to order some sake? I heard that this restaurant imports one of the highest quality sake from Japan."

"Oh really? I would really want to but unfortunately I have very low tolerance with alcohol."

Mrs. San Antonio brought out an unlabeled box of wine along with a case of wine glasses. "We did prepare this. I heard that you like wine. This came from our family's winery." She put them on the table and served the wine.

What could go wrong? It was just wine. Still, it did bother her for failing to research about the San Antonio's other businesses but after glancing at Bo who was wearing a cool and contained expression similar to the incident with the chapel, she realized that there was something wrong again.

"What is it now?" Lauren asked herself as she observed how her boss expertly tasted the wine.

Of course, pleasing clients were part of the job and Bo did her job well making the San Antonio's feel proud of their wine.

"Did I miss something?" She looked around the restaurant for any kind of Christian related things but found nothing.

She took a sip from her glass to calm herself and found it sweet—too sweet for a wine.

"How do you find it Ms. Lewis?" Asked Mrs. San Antonio.

"Well, I've never tasted this kind of wine before. It is.. sweet." Lauren replied.

"Yes, this is the type of wine sold only to churches or clergy."

Lauren tried her best to contain her apprehension with a smile.

"It's true sacramental wine isn't it?" Bo asked as she put the wine glass down. Lauren paid attention to any change in her boss' face and body language—nothing. Either it didn't affect her or she was just hiding it. Knowing her boss, it was probably the latter.

.

.

Finally, the dinner was over and after the handshakes with their clients Lauren practically dragged Bo away by the arm while dialing Bruce's number. Strange how it was easy for her to drag a creature who supposed to be physically stronger than her.

"Hey.. chill. Relax. "Bo told her. Her voice wasn't as clear as the usual.

Lauren inhaled deep and turned to Bo. "Don't hide it from me. I know you."

"Oh, you do?" Replied Bo and unbuttoned her blouse seemingly releasing exhaustion.

"The clients are gone. Please stop acting tough so that it will be easier for me to know what you need."

"Alright.." Bo replied and just collapsed on her.

**~end of Confidence~**

O_o Late update.. I know. Kinda lost my muse I mean.. I couldn't find anything 'Doccubus' inspiring even after watching the season finale… I guess the triangle's back huh? T_T and Kenzi… so sad…

Sorry for the short chap. As of now, this is the best I can do..

(Searching for any doccubus inspiration…)


	4. Nurse

**Chapter 4: Nurse**

Lauren inhaled deep and turned to Bo. "Don't hide it from me. I know you."

"Oh, you do?" Replied Bo and unbuttoned her blouse seemingly releasing exhaustion.

"The clients are gone. Please stop acting tough so that it will be easier for me to know what you need."

"Alright.." Bo replied and just collapsed on her.

Lauren almost lost her balance completely when her succubus boss collapsed due to an unexpected intake of sacramental wine. Bruce who had just arrived with the car and saw the scene ran immediately to assist the two women.

"What happened?" asked Bruce as he carried the directress without much effort. Although Bruce is a large man who someone would mistake as one of those very muscular bouncer, Lauren's eyes widened impressed by Bruce's strength as he carried Bo so effortlessly.

"She drank wine.. sacramental wine." Lauren answered while keeping up with the driver's large steps.

"Sacramental wine.." Bruce echoed with a very serious tone.

When they reached the car, Lauren opened the backseat and went in first to assist Bo's weak body from the inside. When Bruce put Bo in the car, Lauren guided Bo's upper body to lean on hers. Bo let out a soft moan when Lauren allowed her head to rest on her shoulders.

Bruce immediately went to the driver's seat, released the handbrake and stepped on the pedal. Observing Bruce's worried facial expression on the rearview mirror, not to mention how fast he was driving; Lauren figured that the directress' condition was pretty bad.

"What can I do?" She asked as she wrapped one arm around her boss's body securing her from getting a lump or two.

"We're gonna take her the hospital." Bruce replied.

"Hospital?" Lauren asked. She wasn't so sure what they would say to doctors about what happened. _"What are we gonna say? Allergic reaction to sacramental wine?"_

"Hospitals have Fae doctors too. The nearest one is Dr. Thornwood." answered Bruce knowing how Lauren would think about it.

"Oh.." Lauren never really thought about it like that although she had been briefed before by Bo about Fae secretly existing in human society.

"We are not.." Bo said who's head was tilted towards her secretary's neck. Lauren felt her boss's warm breath on her skin and heard her order uttered in a weak but authoritative voice. Bruce heard and knew what his boss wanted to say.

"Take me back to my condo..." She said so weakly it was almost inaudible.

"But ma'am.. you've been poisoned" Bruce gave his best argument.

Lauren's eyes widened after hearing the predicament. For a succubus, sacramental wine was a type of poison. She didn't have much medical expertise but a poison meant she needed an antitoxin which of course any Fae doctor could probably provide.

"We are not going to that asshole. Understand?" Bo grunted opening her angry bright blue eyes at Bruce.

The driver swallowed hard perhaps because of both fear and frustration. "Yes.."

Jaw-dropped with how things turned out, she looked at her boss resting on her shoulders and debated to herself whether to put up an argument or not. Her boss was someone very smart and hell, she was someone damn stubborn as well. For sure she had her reasons why she wouldn't go to that Dr. Thornwood for help and it was an information Lauren would probably investigate.

Bo instructed Bruce to pull over at an empty street. She went out of the car and leaned forward on a metal post. Opening her mouth, she inserted two fingers in her throat. Lauren rushed to her side and gently rubbed Bo's back. After a while, Bo vomited most of the wine she drank. Bruce handed a bottle of water to Lauren which she gave Bo to gurgle off the lingering taste of vomit in her mouth.

.

.

In the Elite Forbes Condo Building

The wine was already out of her body and with Bruce's change to a lighter expression meant Bo will be alright. Still, her boss was still very weak.

Bruce insisted to carry Bo from the car all the way up to the twenty-first floor but she literally pushed Bruce away and walked on her own with wiggly steps. Both Bruce and Lauren stood side by side behind Bo near enough to catch her if ever she would fall and far enough if ever she would lose control of her 'nature' and suck the life out of Lauren or hurt Bruce. The two somehow felt relieved when they finally reached the condo unit without any casualties except maybe for some small bruises Bo received after hitting the walls a couple of times along the way.

Leaning beside the door, Bo looked at Lauren and pointed her handbag which Lauren had been carrying for her. She got the hint and took the card key from Bo's handbag and unlocked the door with a swipe.

Lauren got a little confused when Bo's hands asked for her handbag while her tired bright blue eyes stared on the floor. Clearly, Bo didn't want any of them to enter her condo after grabbing her handbag and shut the door at Lauren's face. It startled Lauren not because she was offended by Bo's gesture but because of the fact that her boss rejected further help. Putting her arms in her waist and rolling her eyes, she walked away. Bruce followed.

.

.

Back in the car

Bruce had just started the car when he heard Lauren complaining aloud at the backseat.

"What?! This is what I get for getting worried about you?!" She yelled at particularly nobody as she clenched her fists; stomped her foot and let out a high pitched groan in frustration.

"I don't fucking know what to do with you!" She continued and stomped her foot harder.

"She needs sexual energy.." Bruce said turning off the car's engine.

Lauren licked her lips and scratched her forehead. With a sarcastic soft laugh she asked "Why didn't I think of that? Wait, why didn't she..?"

Bruce explained that the directress although seemed promiscuous in nature never allowed anyone to enter her private condo. Not even her family members had stepped foot in her condo before.

Lauren summed up everything Bruce said in three words "private/loner/impossible". Busy laughing to herself about how three words show different degrees of description, she missed Bruce's last sentences. One thing's for sure, she didn't like the sound of them.

"Excuse me? What?" Lauren probably didn't hear him right or maybe not.

"Sexual energy will help her body recover.." Bruce said again giving Lauren a strange look.

Being a fast thinker, it didn't take her too much time to figure out what Bruce was trying to say.

"It's a NO. NEVER."

.

.

In the condo unit

Bo crawled to her bathroom to reach her medicine cabinet and took a syringe and a vial. It was her emergency medication in case she couldn't get chi and sexual energy she needed. The vial provided her body the energy it needed to sustain or heal itself but there were some side-effects.

"Fuck.." She said after she injected herself as she could already feel the side-effects. It would start with extreme unexplainable pain followed by fever and chills.

Bo weakly went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed curled up like an infant with her cell phone in her hand. She dialed up a number "Dyson" and paused for a while thinking if she should call him or not.

"NO." She threw her phone away from the bed.

As the pain started to spread all over her body, she bit the sheets of her bed to control her moans.

.

.

In front of Lauren's apartment

Bruce dropped her off in front of Lauren's apartment. He gave her a sad smile before closing the tint window of the driver's seat and drove away. The man knew what he had asked of her was too much but he couldn't help but feel disappointed with Lauren's decision. It's not like she was being irresponsible. It was just not part of her job.

Lauren took one deep breath and walked slowly towards her door step while checking her bags for her keys. Instead of opening her door, she sat on her door step and started playing with the keys. Lauren recalled what Bruce had shared with her about the directress and the three words she had written in her notebook about it. In a second she put the keys back in her bag and she hailed a cab.

"To the Elite Forbes Building please.." She directed the taxi driver.

After settling comfortably in the cab, she took out her notebook and her pen. "The directress is my boss and a succubus. She's a lot of things but I'm her secretary" She told herself as she crossed out the inappropriate word in her notebook "impossible".

.

.

In front of the condo unit

Lauren had knocked a couple of times before she found out that the door was left unlocked. Upon entering the condo unit, she called out "Directress Denis?" multiple times with hard swallows in between. She turned on the lights and saw the unit quite free flowing and full of sophisticated dark colored furniture. The theme was elegant which Lauren thought really fit her boss's taste. Still, there was a strange aura of loneliness in the unit. Lauren slowly went up the stairs and saw the bedroom's door half opened. Firming her eyeglasses into place with her fingers, straightening her blouse, she took a peek and saw her boss on the bed all curled up still in her black cocktail dress without a blanket.

"Ok.. here we go." She entered and approached the bed as quietly as possible.

It didn't take a while before she realized that Bo was shivering. Quickly scanning the room for a blanket or comforter, she opened a cabinet and took one. Lauren covered her boss's entire body with a blanket and sat behind her. To touch her or not to touch was something she didn't debate with herself. It was probably her mother instincts that took over and not her survival instincts. She totally forgot how dangerous it was to even go near, what more to touch, a weak and hungry succubus. Right after her hand had touched Bo's forehead, the succubus opened her blue eyes recognizing the touch of human skin. The hunger was there and the succubus craved. Bo almost pounced over Lauren shocking the blonde with a ravishing kiss. Lauren's hands failed to fight as the succubus gave her a pulse making her hands strangely abiding rested on the bed. Bo grabbed Lauren's hair loosening it from a tight knot. Her body was on top of Lauren's and her leg pressed in between the other woman's legs. Lauren felt the strange ecstasy beginning to escalate as her body felt Bo's hand roughly squeezing her thigh. Lauren let out a soft moan as she felt the succubus's tongue play in her mouth.

"Hmm…"

Grabbing and tossing the blonde's glasses away, Bo gave another pulse making Lauren pull out her tongue allowing the succubus to suck hard on it. The blonde could feel Bo's leg's moving and rubbing against her nether regions slowly making her wet. With the pulse and ecstasy, she couldn't think at all. With their lips still locked, Bo let go of Lauren's hair and thigh to literally tear the blouse of the human underneath her and her own black dress as well. It was in her primitive nature—to crave for skin and flesh contact—and the clothes were getting in the way. Desperate for more contact, the succubus pressed her body hard on the human feeling the warm and soft skin; her hands holding the human's hands firmly on the bed. Bo began to suck the sexual energy from her prey. Lauren moaned with her eyes half opened focusing on the lips which had just ravished hers.

The vial she had given herself began to finally curb her hunger. Her bright blue eyes turned back to brown together with her rational thinking as well. She immediately recognized her half naked secretary beneath her with a lust filled look in her eyes. Bo knew what she had done and felt guilty but strangely contented about it. What her human secretary was doing in her condo was something she wanted to know but right now, even with her succubus nature subdued, she just wanted to kiss those lips so near hers. The directress slowly leaned down and pressed her lips, this time, ever so gently on other woman's. Lauren closed her eyes and received the kiss without protest. Both women just fell asleep.

.

.

Morning..

Bo opened her eyes finding herself in her lingerie and all covered with a blanket alone on the bed. She pulled herself and sat upright massaging her head. After finding herself weak and hot with fever, she recalled what had happened the other day. That cursed sacramental wine.. the emergency vial.. and then.. "Lauren.."

"Yeah.." Lauren replied to her dumbfounded boss. She had just entered the bedroom with a tray of chicken soup and glass of water. Seeing Lauren wearing one of her robes gave her an instant logical recall about what had happened. If not for her fever her flush could have been so obvious.

Bo observed Lauren who was arranging the sheets and serving her food. She could feel her fever going higher seeing Lauren's usually tightly looped hair lose and seemed to be casually settled on one shoulder highlighting her beautiful neck. Lauren was wearing her eyeglasses to Bo's disappointment but somehow glad that she was wearing them. Otherwise, it would have been harder for her to control the urge that was building up inside her.

Without a word but just a small smile, Lauren began to feed Bo the soup. Everything was just so shocking to Bo. Not only this human was in her private condo but after all that happened last night she was there feeding her soup. Lauren just gave her a nod when she saw Bo hesitating to take a sip. Bo allowed Lauren to feed her spoon after spoon. When Lauren came back after washing the dishes, she found her boss sleeping again.

Outside the room, Lauren called up the secretarial department using her cell phone to inform them about the directress's condition and that both of them would be absent for the day; and cancel all appointments and meetings for the day.

The vial disrupted Bo's natural metabolism for human food and vomited most of the soup she had. Making quite a mess on her clothes and the sheets, she tried to get out of bed and fix things up when Lauren came back in and said "It's ok.." Lauren took another lingerie from Bo's closet, clean covers from the cabinet and put them on the clean side of the bed. Then, she went to the bathroom and prepared a basin of hot water with towel. She took them to the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table.

Lauren began to undress Bo who tried to do it on her own but obviously too weak to do so. Lauren rolled her eyes and said "You can't. Now, let me.." Lauren gave her a smirk which reminded Bo of herself whenever she was teasing her. Bo nodded and let her take her clothes off and clean her with the towel.

"Beautiful.." The best and most appropriate word Lauren could think of as of that moment. Lauren swallowed hard as she tried her best to focus on cleaning up Bo and not on her white soft skin; elegant looking shoulders and perfectly round breasts.

After helping Bo put on clean lingerie, she asked her to sit first on the couch so she could replace the dirty covers with new ones. Somehow, Lauren taking care of her made her feel a little irritated. It's not that she didn't appreciate what her secretary was doing for her although the word 'appreciate' or concept of "appreciating others" were probably not part of her 'conscious' vocabulary. It was just that Bo wasn't used to being seen in her weak and vulnerable state.

When Lauren gestured for Bo to go back to bed, Bo walked still feeling irritated about everything that was happening making her clumsily lose her balance and fell on Lauren on the bed. Both women found themselves breathing heavily with their eyes meeting each other. "Damn those glasses.." Bo said aloud. "When are you gonna stop using them?"

"You are unbelievable.." Lauren couldn't believe that her boss could still be so affected of her glasses in her weakened state.

Bo rolled her eyes, carefully got off of Lauren and sat on the bed. Lauren sat upright and fixed her robe. She hid her flush by looking away.

"I cancelled all your appointments and meeting today.." Lauren said to just break the awkward silence in the room.

"I see.." Bo replied.

"May I borrow a blouse? You umm… last night."

"Yeah.. yeah sure.." Bo remembered it well.

"I need to pick-up the documents you told me yesterday about Mr. Andras's case"

Bo took her phone on the bedside table and dialed the number of her spy "Hey, it's me. Keep the documents for a while. Let's reschedule the picking up of the documents. My secretary is sick. I'll send her tomorrow."

Lauren gave her a glare as Bo hang up her phone. "I'm sick?"

"No. But I can't say you're fine as well."

"Don't act so tough Lewis." Bo moved her face closer to Lauren. "I know you're tired after last night." Lauren knew she was teasing her again. "Although we didn't go all the way.. you gave me quite a large amount of sexual energy. I say, large amount for just fore-play." Bo brushed her lips on Lauren's and continued "You're very sensitive."

Lauren pulled away successfully maintaining her composure and resisting what it seemed to her a 'seduction'.

"It seems you're ok now. I'll be taking my leave." She stood up and went out the door.

Bo restrained her laugh realizing that she was still wearing her robe and counted one to three. As expected, Lauren came back for a blouse.

**~end of Nurse~**

A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I was.. well.. BURNED OUT after all the Poll wars (Zimbio, After Ellen Etc..) and yeah I was just so darn disappointed with season 4! ahhhhrggggggg

_ The plot was based on Midnight Secretary manga but this fanfic is starting take its own course.

Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and your patience and support. (I hope you guys will leave reviews :). It boosts the morale of the authors)

Special thanks to JB for her XD support and the other brilliant fanfiction authors out there who kept me holding on to Doccubus.

See you guys next time.

hearts


	5. Troublesome Job

**Chapter 5: Troublesome Job**

On the way to the mall..

Lauren took a cab on the way to a mall as Bo had instructed to meet the spy and get the documents. She tried her best to contain her large yawn with her hands while in the cab. It was a challenging morning for her to wake up and get off of bed especially after a succubus filled "wet dream". Lauren would like to think it was caused by her hormones and menstrual cycle but the idea of Bo giving her that succubus touch—pulse—gave her that strange feeling she wanted to brush aside. Assuring her boss's good health was part of her job and she wanted it to stay professional about it.

_"But with sex?" _Her boss being a succubus in nature was definitely giving her a hard time drawing a line between them.

_"You just did your job Lauren. That's it. Nothing more." _Lauren inhaled deep and asked the driver to drop her off near the entrance of the mall. She had been told to be careful not to be recognized as an employee of Dennis Group. She had thought about it the night before and figured changing her 'image' might just do the trick and so she let her hair down.

_ ._

.

On the way to the office..

Bruce couldn't help but notice that strange smile on his boss's face who had been staring through the windshield smiling with her hand underneath her chin. Her morning had started off so well waking up damp in between her legs after a dream and, yes, elevating her endorphins. Bruce coughed a few times to clear his throat in an attempt to ask but Bo just kept on staring out the window smiling and remaining completely oblivious of her driver's curiosity. Bruce sighed and decided not to interrupt his boss's strange good mood.

Bo went out of the car and into the company building smiling at every staff and employee who greeted her leaving each of them bewildered in the sudden change of their usually snobbish boss. Some of them even thought that she was on drugs. When Bo reached the floor of her office, she immediately saw a blonde quite focused on the cabinet of records and straightened up her dress. She swung her hips as she walked slowly towards the secretary's desk.

"Hey, Lew.." Bo called out but her smile instantly faded when the blonde turned to her. It wasn't Lauren. Bo licked the inner walls of her bottom lip and lightly scratched her forehead.

"Is the old-fashioned attire a trend these days?" She mumbled to herself. It annoyed her that Lauren's fashion was being copied by the other employees

"Ma'am.." The blonde was surprised to see Bo but was still able to greet her politely. "Good morning. Ms. Lewis is absent today. I was asked by the HR department to fill in her place for a while." The blonde gave her a smile.

It had slipped her mind that Lauren was out to fetch the documents she had asked her to pick up days ago. The blonde asked her if there was a specific task she needed to do for the day but Bo just went pass by her and went in straight to her office leaving the blonde a little confused. When the blonde was about to sit on the chair, Bo opened up the door and leaned forward allowing only half of her body to be visible to her unfortunate secretary-for-a-day and said "NO. YOU are not sitting on THAT chair and YOU are not using THAT table. Get yourself a stool or something and set up YOUR OWN place at THAT side!" Bo pointed out the corner opposite of Lauren's table and slammed the door shut. Yes, she was being 'protective' of Lauren's space in a very rude way which left the other poor blonde baffled of Bo's orders.

.

.

Lauren entered the mall wearing leather black boots, slim fit jeans; sleeveless white polo blouse under a gray cardigan jacket and her glasses. She had been instructed to wear casual clothing and to be cautious not to reveal herself as an employee of Dennis Group of Companies. Walking pass shops and entering the department store, she took a glance at her watch checking the time. "Heyya HOT PANTS!" A girl from behind Lauren called out.

Lauren turned and saw a petite girl in her early twenties. Gothic make-up; black leather corset; tight red pants and black knee high wedge boots. Lauren just couldn't help but do the head-to-toe examination. She did it twice because of the pink wig. The spy she would be meeting was said to be a Russian girl with a strange taste of fashion, Bo had said Lauren would never miss. And she was right.

"Hey, you must be.." Lauren offered a hand-shake which the gothic girl ignored.

"Kenzi.." She replied after she had popped bubble gum and chewing it again.

Looking down, Lauren pulled back her hand wearing a small smile concealing her irritation.

"Here.." Kenzi had opened up her backpack and took out a brown envelope handing it over to Lauren.

Lauren had rolled her eyes brushing off her irritation before she took the envelope. She opened the envelope and scanned the documents on random pages. The documents should show the transactions between Andras and Morrigan Inc.

"Check" Lauren slid the envelope in her black leather file case.

.

.

In Bo's office..

Bo had opened a bottle of wine and had drunk two glasses already when she realized she was being irrational of getting pissed at the idea of another secretary outside her office. It was supposed to be normal for any human to get attached to someone they got intimate with but a succubus like her rarely experience that sort of thing.

"What the fuck is happening to me.." Bo asked herself and then drank the wine up until the last drop of her third glass.

"M.. Ma'am.." The secretary knocked then hesitantly opened the door.

"WHAT?" Bo turned and glared at the blonde.

Before the blonde could speak, Lachlan had stepped in and gestured for her to go out and resume her work.

"I heard from the other employees that you came in the office with a very rare good mood but I guess it didn't last long." Lachlan closed the door and put both his hands in his pocket.

Bo put her glass down and sat on her chair with her arms crossed facing her brother. "I've set all the necessary documents and evidences against Andras."

"I know that you prepared everything well." Lachlan walked pass Bo's table and poured himself his own glass of wine.

.

.

On the way to the office building..

The original plan was to come home and change into her secretarial clothing before delivering the documents to the office right on time before the scheduled board meeting but due to an unexpected heavy traffic, she didn't have a choice but to go straight to the office. She kept on glancing at her watch every three minutes while calculating the time being wasted.

"Isn' t there anything you can do?" Lauren asked the driver.

"Sorry Ma'am. This road usually has light traffic but there must have been accident or something." The driver replied with his Indian accent.

Lauren sighed and asked "How long will it take for me to get to Dennis Group on foot?"

"Maybe about, 30 minute brisk walk."

After glancing at her watch and realizing that she's running out of time, she practically left the payment at the back seat and left the cab stuck in traffic.

"It's beginning to rain! Take care now!" The driver shouted from the open window while watching Lauren walk passed the other cars and safely on the sidewalk with her file-case over her head shielding a bit of herself from the pouring rain.

.

.

In the board room..

Bo and Lachlan, together with the other board members had been in the board room for a almost twenty minutes already. While Lachlan was discussing the profits and transaction in the last quarter, Bo was giving Andras her trademark smirk which made him quite pale. The last time they saw each other was when Bo confronted him about some contracts with Morrigan Inc. and he caused a fuss in her office. By this time, Andras knew that Bo was not joking around when she had told him about the evidence against him.

Bo looked at her watch and said "Anytime now.." She was anticipating Lauren's arrival with the documents.

"Ma'am.. Ms. Lewis asked the secretarial department to hand this to you. She says it's very important." One of Lachlan's assistant secretaries had whispered before handing the documents over.

Bo gave Lachlan a signal to end his presentation. Bo took over and distributed the documents to the board. As the documents were being distributed, Bo gave pale Director Andras an evil grin with her finger sliding pass her neck saying "You're dead.."

.

.

The meeting was over and Andras was voted out of the board of directors. The documents had showed the numerous contracts with Morrigan Inc. which were more profitable for their conditions. Lachlan and the board asked Andras to submit a letter of transfer to save his face at the very least. Initially, Bo wanted to get rid of Andras permanently but he could actually be of use to her 'cleaning' project in the future

Satisfied with how the board meeting went, Bo and Lachlan went out of the board meeting room and back to Bo's office where they poured each other's glass wine.

"Andras is well liked by a lot of employees. You're earning enemies exposing him like that." He said while sitting in front of Bo's desk and took a sip from his glass. "I'm going to make it clear to the board that I ordered you to investigate and expose him." He continued.

Bo leaned into her chair with both her arms and legs crossed facing Lachlan. "Hey! I do the dirty work of cleaning up snakes and shit around here. Your job is to stay clean and be on top." Lachlan was one of the few candidates to become CEO since he was the first born son of the founder and president of the company.

Bo stood up in front of her brother, bent her body forward meeting her brother's eyes and continued "Learn how to use people like me. It's for the sake of the company. Understand?"

Lachlan returned the gaze and said with a smile "Bo, we all know who's more capable to be on top between the two of us."

"I've known my place for years. An illegitimate daughter like me has no right to be on top." Bo said everything straight to Lachlan without the slightest uncertainty in her voice but with a voice of acceptance.

Lauren, all wet with a towel on her shoulders, had been behind the half opened door the whole time and heard the siblings' conversation. This was the better side of her boss and an unexpected one too. For some reason, Lauren had built a very different image in her head about Bo as a Dennis—a black sheep, arrogant and indifferent daughter and sibling—when it all changed. She sighed as she took down notes about her boss "An illegitimate child who cares for her brother." and smiled at the number of cross marks in her notebook.

"You can't really judge a book by its cover." Lauren told herself. With Bo's case, she added more "and even after reading its first few pages."

Lauren shivered in her wet clothes and couldn't help to suddenly sneeze because of the cold.

"Lauren?" Lachlan called out right after he noticed someone behind the door startling her. Whether or not she had good intentions, eavesdropping wasn't right. Lauren bit her lower lip, inhaling deep she slowly revealed herself from behind the door.

"I'm so sorry. I.. I didn't mean to.." Lauren stuttered as she apologized barely able to look at her boss in the eye. She could feel them staring at her. "I'm in trouble.." She pulled the towel off her shoulders to somehow do something with her hand aside from clutching her notebook and pen.

No glasses on. Wet blonde hair was down over one shoulder. Wet white sleeveless blouse revealed her surprisingly lean arms. White bra was faintly visible as the clothes clung to her skin highlighting her slim figure and long legs.

Both Bo and Lachlan was stunned at the Lauren in front of them.

"What.." Both of them asked at the same time. They weren't really sure what to ask or if they were even trying to ask. Most probably it was more of an expression of astonishment than a question. "Hot.."

"I got stuck in traffic so I had to literally run through the rain to get here on time." Lauren explained although she wasn't exactly sure what they were trying to ask.

Lachlan removed his coat and began walking towards Lauren. Bo, in shock, walked behind Lachlan and before he could offer or wrap his coat around Lauren Bo pushed him out of the office. "NO POACHING. SHE'S MINE." Bo said and slammed the door at Lachlan's face.

Lauren, baffled at the siblings' actions, gazed at herself and finally realized what they were thinking. Bo, with her electric blue eyes on, turned facing Lauren, removed her coat and tossed it away while licking her lips.

"Oh shit.. I'm in trouble." Lauren stepped back as Bo stepped closer to her. When her back had hit Bo's table, she swallowed hard as she watched the succubus come closer. Bo pulled Lauren with one arm by the waist and gave her a soft kiss. Lauren braced herself for the 'drain'. As usual, she felt the familiar ecstasy but it was different. Instead of feeling weak, she felt strangely getting stronger. Bo pulled away from the kiss, her face still so close to Lauren's, and revert her succubus eyes to brown. _"What?" _Lauren couldn't say anything.

"I gave you some energy." Bo explained as she gazed at Lauren's big hazel eyes. "You are not allowed to get sick; be absent or leave without my permission." It was her way to say that she didn't want Lauren to get sick but Lauren was still having a hard time seeing it that way after all, Bo's leg was sensually in between hers.

"Being a succubus's secretary is so darn troublesome." Lauren told herself.

**~end of Troublesome Job~**

Thank you for all the comments and reviews. :) I hope you liked the new chap as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Help me brainstorm some cute scenes will you? XD Of course, office setting. I was thinking about Lauren's glasses scenes. Leave them on the reviews please. :D

Have you guys seen Rachel's instagram vid yet? Bo was screaming and Zoie being such a 'gentlewoman' to hold up the tent? Oh yeah, it was raining hahahhaha. Seeing and hearing them laugh and enjoy while on set really gave me that 'Doccubus' inspiration I need!

Hugs to JB, Magneli and for their support.

See you guys next time!

PS. Spelling error.. it's not POUCHING (eewww) it's POACHING... sorry for that! OMG...


	6. Growing Feelings

**Chapter 6: Growing Feelings**

Bo pushed Lauren and pinned her firmly on the table by the wrists scattering the papers on the desk and floor. A ghostly kiss was all she could brush on the blonde's lips thinking that if she did more, she might lose control. Seeing how the fabric of Lauren's clothes clung to her skin highlighting her lean figure and feeling the coldness of her wet clothes pressed against Bo's corporate black dress teased Bo's every nerve making her want to feel every inch of Lauren's body. From Lauren's lips, Bo's lips began to travel down passing her chin, neck, and stopped at her sexy collar blonde while her thigh was busy rubbing in between Lauren's earning a soft moan from the blonde. Bo found herself moaning in bed clinging onto one of her pillows. It was all a nice teasing dream.

"Oh come on, seriously body-clock. Couldn't you spare me just one more minute?" She mumbled in disappointment upon waking up alone in her condo one minute before her alarm went off. In that one minute, Bo could have enjoyed more than just a teasing dream. After a sigh she rolled off of the pillow which had been her Lauren for the last night. "Lauren.."

Bo sat up in a drowsy and lazy pace. In a few seconds, she found herself recalling a scene that had happened on her bed the other night as she stroke the very spot on her bed where she ravished Lauren out of her succubus instinct. Bo licked her lips and bit them as she tried to make sense of why Lauren had been there in her condo the night she suffered wine poisoning. Bo went out of bed and straight to the showers. Undressing herself, she recalled again how Lauren attended to her when she had vomited on the bed dirtying herself; how Lauren cleaned her up with a warm towel; how Lauren caressed her flawless skin and; how she observed the details of her round breasts. _"Was it really just a job for her?" _Bo wanted an answer. She hadn't figured it out yet and asking Lauren about it directly was just like asking for a certain rejection she would most likely receive. Bo could imagine it knowing how dedicated Lauren was as her secretary-"All part of the job." type of rejection and Bo wasn't the type that could handle any rejections well. Must be the succubus pride. After Bo's territorial claim on her yesterday when Lachlan was about to have any physical contact with her Lauren, Bo recognized her growing attraction with her. It pissed her off. "A succubus seduces the 'meal' and not the other way around." It was a succubus's nature. Her attraction to Lauren was something new to her. She had never been seduced by a human or 'meal' before. Tonight's party would be an opportunity to explore this growing feeling for Lauren. Bo stepped below the shower and turned the knob allowing the cold water to 'calm' her senses.

.

.

"No poaching. She's mine." Bo's line had been echoing in Lauren's head since yesterday and the sensation she felt when Bo transferred some energy preventing her from, perhaps, getting colds or flu gave her a sleepless night. Lauren didn't exactly know if it was because of the extra energy or the way it was given to her. After the night she had spent with a succubus putting herself in a risky position to be 'drained', harmed, and abused, she found herself turning on her invisible shield.

"Her boss was a succubus and it was in her nature to feed on human's life force through sex. Period. No feelings. No attachments. Lauren was a succubus's secretary and it was her job to be a 'substitute' meal from time to time." Those were the things that made up the line she drew between herself and Bo. A practical and safest way of thinking.

She came to work earlier than her usual early habit to get back on track of her work noticing that there were no disarrangements with her desk but she did notice a stool and a smaller table just at the opposite corner. Lauren was preoccupied with eavesdropping yesterday that she didn't notice the other small desk set up. "I wonder.." Lauren thought of calling the secretarial department to ask about the desk but it was too early for anybody in the department to be there. So, she just focused on the schedule for the day. Clicking open some folders and files, she scanned the schedule. She sighed as it was one of the days which were neither too busy nor forgiving; no meetings or contracts to secure today but they were scheduled to go to party of one of the top clients of the company. It would probably be just another high end party for the elite but for Lauren it was another CIA type of job. After the church and wine incident, she would have to make sure that everything would be succubus-friendly.

"I guess I'll have to start with researching about the venue and the guests." The blonde started her meticulous work.

.

.

Bo was at her favorite boutique eyeing on different dresses and accessories. She was hoping to find her friend, the designer and owner, of the shop but was told by the staff that he was with another client. Bo sighed in disappointment and dialed his number

After a few rings, he finally picked up his phone and earned praise from Bo for setting a good wardrobe for her secretary the last time. "Are you going to the dinner party with her tonight? I can put together clothes for her if you'd like." He was as bubbly as usual with his English accent.

"Nah, it's alright Vex." She signaled the salesladies to lineup the cocktail dressed she picked with her finger. Most of the dresses were neutral colors matching her taste. "I think I can dress her up." Dressing up Lauren by herself was a good start for her 'exploration'.

"You?" Vex had been Bo's friend for quite a long time and never did Bo pick or dress anybody up leaving him curious about this secretary. Before Vex could ask anything, Bo hung up on him when she eyed and smiled at one of the dresses-the sexy peplum lace black dress. "This is perfect for her." she said and dialed up Lauren's number. Bo sat on the couch especially set up for her where the dresses she had picked were all lined up in front of her. She took the glass of wine served by one of the staff while her other hand held the phone. She waited for the phone to ring but the line just dropped making Bo set down her drink on the tray and dialed again. It happened for a few times amplifying Bo's irritation a bit. She dialed Bruce's number instead.

.

.

Lauren had just hung up on the secretarial department after asking about what happened yesterday. She massaged her forehead while digesting what Bo did to one of the poor secretarial staff. Lauren knew her boss, although bitchy, never flared-up at anyone for doing their job. She then recalled the incident with Lachlan yesterday and realized that the incident with the substitute secretary mirrored Bo's reaction with her brother. She thought of a lot of things to describe her boss's actions. "No. She can't be jealous." Lauren shook her head. She glanced at her watch and began tapping her fingers on the table as she waited for Bo who was almost half an office day late. Beginning to get a little worried, she took her phone and dialed her boss's number. The line kept dropping before she could even hear a ring. Lauren rolled her eyes and dialed Bruce's number.

.

.

It was a rare situation that caused network providers glitch at times whenever phones try to reach other at the same time. Both women dialed for about 5 times before they totally stopped and dialed another number—Bruce. He was just outside the boutique leaning against the car's door crossed arms and eyeing on some ladies passing by when his phone rang. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, flipping it open and, setting it over his ear "Yes, Ma'am?" Bo was able to reach him first. Before Bo could say anything, an incoming call came.

Bruce set his phone on speaker noticing Lauren's name on the screen. "Ma'am, Ms. Lewis is calling."

"WHAT? She's calling YOU?" Bo had a different tone in her voice rattling Bruce a little as he saw through the shop's window her boss's irritated face. Bo furrowed her brow staring at Bruce from the inside. Inhaling deep, Bo composed herself thinking that she was being irrational again. "Tell her that you're going to fetch her and bring her here."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bruce swallowed hard and let out an air of relief seeing her boss's face calm down. The last thing he would want was to be a punching bag of a superior Fae and be caught in between a strange succuBoss-human relationship. Strange, as he did not exactly know what was going on or what was starting to build between the two women. He then picked up Lauren's call.

.

.

Lauren noticed Bruce had been looking at her through the rearview mirror for a couple of times. She took a quick glance behind the car thinking that maybe he was looking at something or someone else. Fixing her skirt and checking her buttons, she found nothing unusual for Bruce to stare at her. When Lauren couldn't take it anymore, she closed her notebook which she had been trying to read the whole time and asked "What is it Bruce?" giving him a raised brow from behind her glasses.

"Have you noticed any change in Ms. Dennis lately? Bruce asked after clearing his throat. He wanted to ask Bo but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"I think.. she's her usual succuBOSS self. Did you know how she traumatized a substitute secretary?" Lauren pointed out. "_Not to mention her succubus flirty self too." _Lauren told herself as she leaned her back comfortably on the backseat.

Finally reaching the place, Bruce opened up the door for Lauren who just entered the boutique after a sigh. Lauren found Bo sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her arms spread on the couch like a boss she was. "We have a scheduled dinner party hosted by one of our top clients." Bo gave her that 'smirk'. Yes the 'smirk' of trouble.

_What is it now? _"I know.." Lauren rolled her eyes then nodded.

"I'm gonna dress you up." Bo stood up and walked slowly towards Lauren who was already taking her steps backward towards the exit. After turning and before completely running out of the boutique, Bo grabbed Lauren and bent down. With enough force, she carried her over her strong shoulders causing her glasses to fall off shocking the staff and even Bruce who was outside in front of the window.

"WHAT?! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lauren almost screamed in shock.

Bo carried her all the way to the fitting room and quickly but gently dropped her off her shoulders. Lauren tried to escape again but Bo just stood in front of her and leaned forward closing the distance between their bodies and faces. The succubus smiled at the beautiful hazel eyes reflecting hers. Lauren stepped back leaning against the mirror behind her. Bo's hands encased Lauren who turned her eyes and face away from Bo.

"You can't escape. And you know it." Bo whispered to her ear giving her goose bumps. "Put on the dress by yourself.. or I will.. strip your clothes off.." Bo's warm breath tingled Lauren's neck "and I may not be able to put it on you.." Bo giggled noticing Lauren's flush. Lauren bit her lip in controlling her involuntary actions-flush, increased heartbeat and strange feeling in stomach-and replied "Alright.. I'll put it on." Nodding in satisfaction with her way of persuasion, Bo slowly moved and turned away allowing Lauren to finally let out groan. Stopping before the curtain, Bo suggested "You know.. we can always do it the other way." earning her a quick push from Lauren. "GET OUT." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw. Teasing Lauren and getting what she wanted, Bo giggled outside the fitting room irritating the other woman at the other side of the curtain.

.

.

Bo had been preoccupying herself with a glass of wine served by the staff as she tried to patiently wait on the couch for Lauren wear the dress she had selected and present herself out of the curtain of the fitting area. It had been almost ten minutes. "Aren't you done yet?" Well, so much for patience. After taking a sip, Bo's phone rang, it was Kenzi. She swiped the screen and answered the call. Kenzi told Bo about the guests invited in tonight's dinner party, the higher ups of the Morrigan Inc. and other elite Fae as Bo expected. Before Bo could give Kenzi further instructions, she heard the sound of the quick opening curtain. "Finally, she's done changing." Bo stood up and faced the fitting room's way seeing Lauren in the dress making Bo's half mouth open. The dress fit Lauren's body perfectly highlighting her best features. The long fit laced sleeves gave a teasing visual of Lauren's broad shoulders and lean arms; the dress fit her waist which Bo's hand remembered well when she gave her energy yesterday. Bo's eyes wondered from her beautiful neck exposed by the dress's V-style neck all the way down to her half exposed thigh then to her beautiful long legs. Kenzi heard her faint gasp through the phone and sighed. "Anyway Bobo, the necklace will be delivered there in a few hours." Then hung up.

Lauren folded her arms across her lower chest with her cheeks flushed noticing how her boss who was giving her the 'awe-face'. Bo pulled down her phone from her ears and swallowed hard with one more head to toe and then to head scan at the blonde in front of her. Lauren saw that electric blue succubus eyes sparking in Bo's eyes. She quickly motioned over to Bo barefooted catching Bo off guard. Lauren whispered a warning that her succubus eyes were showing. Bo looked down at now an inch or two shorter woman in front of her smiling. "Don't worry. They're all Fae. They know me." Bo was referring to the staffs. Bo's lingering gaze made Lauren's stomach feel funny. "Is that so?" She stepped back and exhaled releasing the feeling building up in her stomach.

"There are still a few hours before the dinner party. Plenty of time to give you a make-over." Bo called up her make-up artist and hairstylist and asked them to come over to the boutique. "Just what in the world are you doing?" Lauren crossed her arms again at Bo. "I told you before. A secretary should always make herself presentable especially when meeting with clients outside of the office." Bo reminded Lauren. "I think this is too much." Lauren shrugged surrendering her hands up. "I think you're gorgeous." Bo said it with sincerity Lauren had never heard before. The compliment wasn't out of flirting or maybe. But there was something so different in her boss's compliment that she had to say "Thank you.." Looking away hoping her boss didn't notice her flush.

Bo supervised the make-up artist and the hairstylist while standing from a distance controlling her urge to take Lauren away. Less time was spent on Lauren's make-up since her skin was gorgeously even toned. Just a touch of proper light pink lipstick and bronze gradient eyeshadow satisfied Bo as they brought out more of Lauren's natural beauty. She thought that Lauren looked more stunning with less make-up on and the make-up artist agreed. Bo watched Lauren's hair be released from its tight bun as the hairstylist figure out the best style that suit her. "Let her hair down." Bo cleared her throat. The hairstylist smiled and nodded. She just combed her hair to test its texture. She then took a curl contour and squeezed a generous amount on her palm, rubbing her palms together, and ran her hands on Lauren's hair from scalp to tip. Her fingers twirled the end of Lauren's hair leaving them beautifully and almost naturally semi-curled. Lauren had been glancing at Bo through the mirror in front of her noticing how her jaw clenched and her electric blue eyes spark from time to time. Lauren knew that her boss was struggling to control herself. Her stomach was acting up again knowing that her boss was so focused on her and most probably was 'craving' for her right at the moment. She was glad that the make-up somehow concealed her natural flush.

One of the staff approached Bo with a black necklace box wrapped with a red ribbon. Bo pulled one end untying the ribbon and gestured the staff to uncover the box. Inside the box was a silver butterfly necklace decorated with small sapphire stones. "Perfect.." She gently took the necklace from the box and motioned to Lauren. "There are going to be huge and powerful guests coming in tonight's dinner party from the Fae. You see, Faes have this habit of coveting beautiful things or people which aren't theirs." The hairstylist stepped out of the way after a final twirl of Lauren's hair and setting her beautiful golden hair on one shoulder. Lauren looked at Bo through the mirror, her heart beat faster. Bo unhooked the necklace and slowly placed the necklace on Lauren's neck. Feeling the coldness and seeing the beauty of the blue butterfly which reminded her of Bo's succubus eyes, Lauren inhaled deep. After successfully locking the necklace Bo set Lauren's hair down off of her shoulder careful not to ruin the nice big end curls the stylist had set. Bo leaned close and whispered to Lauren's ear making her shiver "This necklace marks you as mine and no other Fae may touch you." Lauren slowly turned to look at Bo meeting her eyes in silence intensifying the strange feeling in Lauren's stomach.

~**end of Growing Feelings~**

A/N: I mentioned about the glasses thing and thank you all so much for the wonderful ideas! I will surely use them in the next chapters. I'll be keeping Lauren's glasses on and off for some cute Doccubus moments.

Special thanks to JB, LLewis and Cheeky for all the support and PMs

Thing you need to know: This is and will be a very light fanfic (there will be sexy times) but I'm still thinking if I should maintain this as rated t or go to m. I was thinking to insert drama but I enjoy writing this with more funny moments. There will be drama but very little angst. Right now, I can't imagine writing a dramatic chapter in this storyline YET.

Things I want you to know but you don't need to know: I was listening to Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Michael Buble while typing this chapter. LOL and my cat was sitting on my lap the whole time.


	7. Off Limits

**Author's Notes:** ohhhhhhhh finally! _ I've updated. sigh… My work has started again and yeah sometimes life just get in the way of writing.

**Things you need to know:** I'll try to update after two weeks. Why does it take long? (T_T) I cant write fast sniff sniff. Aside from the fact that English isn't my first Language, I'm not exactly a gifted writer (T_T). Sometimes it will take me 3 hours to produce a darn paragraph sniff sniff.

Ok, Let's get on with this!

**Chapter 7: Off Limits**

Her boss's nature was something that gave Lauren more trouble than the average secretaries who put up with their devious bosses. She had started to feel the heavy 'responsibility' of being a succubus' secretary when she had to let her feed off of her. Lauren knew herself well; very professional and dedicated employee. She didn't mind being an emergency substitute-meal for her succubus boss. Not to mention she was putting up with Bo's flirty gestures which normally would be taken as sexual harassment if Lauren hadn't been 'understanding' of her boss's Fae nature but today was different. The day was strange for Lauren or should we say that Lauren found herself feeling strange. She had been working for the succubus for more than a month and grew to 'tolerate' her bitchy and succubus side but these last few days, she had to put up with Bo's strange behavior she had identified as 'jealousy'. The way her boss looked at her with electric hungry blue eyes; the way she closed their distance yesterday in the office and in the fitting room today; Lauren had finally began considering the idea that her boss was flirting with her and it's not just because her boss's Fae nature. Whether it was real flirting or not, Lauren wanted to rip out the strange butterflies swarming around her belly today and it was expressed on how tight she was fitting her high-heeled strappy black sandals.

"You're strapping them too tight. Are you planning to kill your feet?" Bo had been standing in front of her crossed arms as she sat on the comfy couch fitting her shoes.

"Seriously? Do I have to do everything for you?" Bo rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms impatiently and knelt in front of Lauren. Bo shooed Lauren's hands away ignoring the blonde's protest and began to unfasten the shoes adjusting the straps carefully making sure Lauren's feet were comfortable but were secured well.

Lauren bit her lip wiping her forehead with her fingers still seemingly confused why her boss was doing these things. Lauren understood very well that she really needed to be more 'presentable' for tonight's dinner party but her bitchy boss kneeling fixing her shoes was just too much.

"What are you doing?" Lauren swallowed hard and shut her eyes for a few seconds to try and calm her butterflies.

Bo's hand went to Lauren's other feet after the other."What do you mean? Are you blind? I'm fixing your shoes." Her voice was with her usual bossy voice.

"I mean.. why are you.." Lauren was interrupted by the staff who told Bo's dress was ready in the fitting area.

Bo put her hands on the couch, her hands almost brushing on Lauren's hips and pushed herself up giving a smile as her face slowly passed Lauren's upon standing up. Lauren's eyes had met hers and tilted her head up mirroring Bo's gaze. Bo held out a hand with her palm welcoming Lauren's and helped the blonde stand.

Bo made a few steps back letting Lauren's hand go and gazed at her from head to foot. A smirk crept up on Bo's face satisfied with Lauren's make-over. "Perfect." Bo breathlessly said making Lauren looked down on the floor fidgeting with her fingers feeling embarrassed.

Bo snapped a finger signaling one of the staff to motion over Lauren to present a pair of sapphire diamond-drop earrings.

"I'll let you wear them on your own. As much as I wanted to put them on your ears, I might end up giving your ear more than just a soft bite unlike last time." There was something about Bo's breathily voice that made Lauren feel embarrassed even more. Bo winked at her and went to the fitting room.

Lauren had an instant flashback and remembered the time her boss put her earlobe in between her teeth in the office waking her up from sleep. She gently caressed her ear with her fingers trying to relieve the flush creeping from her neck to her cheeks. The staff looked at her with curious eyes. She lifted up her hands making an invisible wall between her and the staff stopping possible queries. "Please, don't ask." The staff wouldn't ask even if they wanted to but Lauren wanted to make sure that they wouldn't as she did not exactly know how to respond without blushing red as a tomato.

.

.

In front of a body mirror, Lauren had attached the pair of earrings onto her ears amazed how it went well with the black dress. She was amazed on the dress itself. Though it seemed tailored to tease any man or woman's primitive instincts as it revealed a little bit more of a lean woman's features, it was still very elegant. Lauren had to admit that it had been a while since she was so elegantly dressed up. She pursed her lips thinking about her wardrobe that was basically composed of her old-fashioned secretary outfits that put off the people around her and; her casual clothes—mostly plain blouses, jeans, and jackets—that made her almost unrecognizable at first glance in a good way. It was proven the other day by Lachlan and Bo's reaction with the help of the rain of course.

"Ms. Lewis, we took the liberty in transferring necessary items here in this purse." A staff handed Lauren an elegantly embellished black purse. Lauren took the purse and pulled the flap up to check the contents. She found her wallet, phone, new lipstick and a new compact foundation. Lauren looked up to thank the staff when she noticed that they were staring at something behind her.

"Miss Dennis.." Some of the staff whispered. The others were just plain breathless as if the air was sucked out of their lungs.

Lauren turned and she, herself, gasped at the sight of the brunette in a long décolleté black dress. She watched Bo walk and reveal a soft flawless leg all the way up to her thigh a few inches below her hip. Lauren bit her lip as her eyes gazed on Bo's teasing plunging neckline imagining the perfectly round breasts she had seen the other night. Lauren closed her mouth and swallowed a large gulp of saliva just before it could leak out at the corner of her mouth.

Bo stopped midway across the floor amused at Lauren's expression. She raised her brow as a smirk crept from one corner showing a dimple. She slowly turned allowing Lauren to get a little view of her well toned but still quite feminine back and shoulder muscles teasingly hidden under Bo's loosened long hair. The back zipper was still unzipped giving Lauren a view of Bo's lower back just a few centimeters before the cut between her upper buttocks.

"Can you zip it up for me?" Bo seductively asked Lauren.

Lauren felt the heat rise from her body. It was the familiar heat when she was under a succubus' trance. It was as if Bo was transmitting her pulse through the air around Lauren but of course she wasn't. It was all coming from Lauren. The blonde let out a heated sigh then swallowed hard. She stepped towards the brunette. Lauren's hands were trembling as her fingers reached for the zipper.

"Your hair.. It's in the way.." Lauren said it almost breathlessly. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

"Brush them off my back." Bo, enjoying herself, instructed Lauren.

Lauren's hand moved from the zipper to Bo's hair brushing them off her back and settling them over her shoulder. Now her back was in full view, Lauren inhaled so deep that Bo swore she felt the air behind her move making the brunette giggle softly.

Her fingers reached again for the zipper and agonizingly zipped it up. Lauren had no power to take off her gaze from the flawless skin of the brunette. She imagined what it would feel like tracing and feeling that back with her bare hands. When Bo turned facing her, she was rewarded with a different view "_What are you wearing.." _Lauren's eyes gazed from Bo's plunging neckline, up to her beautiful neck, to her soft smirking lips, and finally to her dark brown eyes.

"Thanks.." Bo held her gaze as she slowly walked pass by Lauren towards the hairstylist and the make-up artist at the corner of the room.

It took quite an effort before Lauren could break her gaze from the brunette who was now looking at the hairstylist signaling for her to fix her hair.

She turned to a staff behind her who was obviously excreting traces of sweat. "May I have a glass of COLD water?" Lauren asked, almost like a plea. It took a few seconds before the staff broke her gaze from the succubus not after Lauren asked for the second time. The staff, embarrassed, nodded and walked briskly to get the drink.

.

.

Bo and the hairstylist just exchanged a few gestures, winks, and nods. They understood each other well on what to do with Bo's long black hair. Bo watched Lauren through the mirror who was sitting on a couch fidgeting with her second glass of water. Whenever their gaze met, Lauren would be the one who would pull away. Each eye contact would have been longer if Bo didn't wink an eye or didn't lick her lips each time.

Lauren sighed after finishing her second glass. Her senses were finally calming down, the butterflies finally lessened. She took a quick glance on her watch. "Just an hour left before the dinner party." Lauren tapped open her phone and began browsing the data of the client, venue and guests. So far, Lauren hadn't picked up any possible trouble for the succubus. She was somehow hoping she would find anything so she could at least get herself prepared and avoid getting caught off guard like with what had happened during dinner with Mr. San Antonio and his wife. In the middle of her browsing, her phone vibrated. She received a text. Lauren's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as the name of the sender popped on her screen—Nadia. She was Lauren's ex-girlfriend. Their two year relationship had ended when Nadia flew to Africa last year for work. A year of no communication had made Lauren think that they would never see or hear from each other again but here came a text from her.

"All set.." The hairstylist and the make-up artist said in sync making Lauren turn her eyes once again to her boss just before her finger tapped the text message open. Bo stood up still facing the mirror. Bo's hair was all coiffed up revealing Bo's back and shoulders and allowing Lauren to finally see a good full view of her back and shoulders. Yes, they were toned but still beautifully very feminine. Bo stepped away from the chair and turned to Lauren. Her eye make-up didn't look as heavy as her usual making her stunningly look younger. A staff motioned to Bo's side opening another box of necklace. "I don't wear necklaces." Bo shook her head.

"_She doesn't wear necklaces?" _Lauren traced the necklace on her neck wondering why her boss, obviously from an elite class, prefer not to wear any necklace.

.

.

In the car, Lauren still hadn't open the text message from Nadia and chose to recall the details about the guests by memory leaving her phone hidden in her purse. Meanwhile, Bo had been giving Bruce a death stare whenever she caught him glancing at Lauren through the rear-view mirror. Poor Bruce, he's a guy after all, whose eyes were wired to gaze at beautiful women with his boss as an exception of course. Aside from Lauren's body, he was actually looking at her necklace. _"Off limits.." _Bruce sighed.

Finally arriving at the venue, the Valkyrie Hotel, Bo gracefully walked up the stairs with Lauren a few steps behind her. Upon entering the floor, most of the guests who turned their heads towards the two ladies gaped with either lust filled eyes or envious stare. Lauren watched Bo elegantly interact with each guest addressing them correctly and flawlessly. Some of them were quite touchy than the others as they were once or had been a meal for the succubus and Bo expertly turned them down without being rude but still had that flirty feel. "So.. this is how a succubus would dance around her meals." Lauren told to herself.

There was this particular blonde dressed in white who casually approached Bo and planted a soft kiss directly on Bo's lips giving Lauren a strange feeling which was different from the butterflies she felt earlier this day. What surprised Lauren was Bo's reaction, she gave the blonde a smile she never gave the other guests. _"Just who is this?"_ Lauren recalled the data she gathered and remembered "Thomasina Jensen—the daughter of the company's top client and to whom this party is dedicated to."

"Hmm.." Bo moaned a little after parting lips with the blonde. "Congratulations Tamsin." Bo rubbed the lightly smudged lipstick from the corner of the other woman's mouth by her thumb. It was the first time Lauren heard Bo call someone by nickname which made Lauren feel more uncomfortable. "How does it feel now that you are now the official successor and future owner of the Valkyrie Hotels."

"It's a strange feeling Bo. I'm happy at the same time it's.. sad. You know.. about mom." She looked down and faked up a smile.

"Acacia Jensen, Thomasina's mother and the owner of the Valkyrie Hotels. She has been ill for quite a while and has decided to name her successor and present her tonight to everyone." Lauren recited the information in her head. "Jensen Family, they have strong and friendly ties with the Dennis Family."

"I will find time to spend time with you and Acacia." Bo's voice was tender hinting that they were really close.

"You better be. We miss you.." Tamsin leaned for another kiss but stopped and slowly pulled away upon noticing Lauren behind Bo.

"..and who is this.. beauty.." Tamsin's eyes met Lauren's. Tamsin's voice was sincere with the compliment but there was something with those beautiful light blue eyes that seemed to be piercing right through Lauren. Lauren inhaled a deep breath as she felt a strange feeling of anxiety suddenly gushing out of her being. Tamsin's stare changed after she noticed the butterfly necklace hanging on Lauren's neck. Lauren felt the sudden shift of emotion from anxiety to simple nervousness. Tamsin then looked at Bo with a strange gape. Bo smiled "She's off limits even for you my friend." The succubus gave a light peck on Tamsin's cheek. Pulling away, she excused herself and took Lauren gently by her arm leaving her friend with a brow raised and a smirk. _" Is she finally serious? This is going to be interesting.." _Tamsin turned to the other guests.

.

.

"Are you ok?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear as she guided her through the crowd without failing to smile at the clients meeting her gaze.

"Umm.. yeah.. I guess. Maybe it's the champagne." Lauren's eyes squinted a little feeling strangely dizzy.

"It's not the champagne. It's Tamsin." Bo pulled Lauren towards the table.

The two ladies finally reached their table. Bo pulled out a chair and gestured for Lauren to have a seat. Lauren sat and took a few sip of water from a glass on the table. Bo pulled her own chair and sat beside the blonde.

"You seemed pretty close." Lauren swallowed hard after her comment.

Bo smiled at noticing the little jealousy in Lauren's voice. "We've been friends since we were teenagers. We shared a lot of mischievous activities as growing teens with raging hormones. If you know what I mean."

Lauren forced a smile on her face. "I see.."

"Her mother, Acacia, is my godmother who has been there for me for as long as I can remember. Tamsin and I are nothing but good friends." Bo made her statement clear and polished.

Bo paused and observed Lauren who gave a smile of certain relief. "Tamsin's fae. She's a valkyrie and she gave you that anxiety building gaze." Bo began explaining.

Lauren's eyes fixed on Bo in disbelief "A valkyrie? You mean the valkyrie from the Norse legends?"

Bo laughed and shook her head "Yes but probably very different from the legends. You don't see any armor or swords do you?"

Bo then looked around the party pointing out several people by normally offensive description. "That pig with a glass of red juice is a vampire. Over there is a bipolar nymph. That one over there is an oversized leprechaun.." The list went on making Lauren realize that almost half of the guests were fae.

Lauren took a huge gulp of water trying to calm herself "Am I…safe here?" It was a rational question for any human to ask. The legends didn't give a good impression about the majority of the Faes Bo mentioned and the Hollywood movies surely made some of them the gruesome stereotype.

"I told you before.. Faes don't kill humans. It's taboo. We only feed off of you." Bo leaned closer and her finger traced Lauren's neck down to the necklace "No fae will touch you as long as.. you're wearing this."

"Is this some kind of amulet? Does it have magic?" Lauren glanced down at the necklace below and back to Bo's eyes.

"No.. It's more of a mark. Part of Fae rules.."

"_Mark." _Lauren raised a brow making Bo pull away giggling.

Bo took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "Have you forgotten, I claimed you. So you're mine. PERIOD."

Lauren watched her boss take a sip of her drink and blushed at the succubus' statement. The butterflies were swarming in again.

.

.

Bo had been chatting with some of the guests for a while without her secretary behind her. Most of them showered her with compliments she heard for the nth time tonight and was growing tired and bored of them. She excused herself from another group of guest to roam around to spot her secretary somewhere noticing she had been gone for quite a long while.

"Looking for someone Ms. Dennis?" Bo heard a familiar irritating voice from behind her. She rolled her eyes and saw a man holding two champagne glasses with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Lambert." Ryan Lambert was one of the directors of her company's rival, Morrigan Inc. The two companies had some clashes in the past but they maintained balanced transactions to keep an eye on each other. They weren't enemies but they weren't exactly friends.

The man handed her one the glasses which Bo took with a smirk. "You look great as usual." Whenever they saw each other, Ryan would flirt with her and she would maintain a healthy distance between them.

With one arm across her chest and the other holding the glass, she looked around. "If you're here, it means, Evony's also here. Where is she?"

Ryan chuckled and looked around as well. "Well you know her, she's a swinger."

Evony was the managing director of the Morrigan Inc. and was known for being a swinger and notorious on 'tasting' Fae claimed properties which includes humans. "She must have found someone she wants to take home tonight. The last time I saw her she was eyeing at a gorgeous blonde."

There was only one gorgeous blonde in her mind. SHIT. Bo handed Ryan the glass and motioned through the crowd towards the ladies' room.

.

.

Not exactly sure what to say about her boss's 'claim' on her, Lauren had excused herself and was now in the ladies' room. She let the water run and soothe her hands to calm herself. She took of the necklace and placed it on the sink as she sprinkled her neck with water using her fingers. It relaxed her together with the strange perfume she smelled in the room. Lauren wanted to stay in the ladies' room longer but she thought of Bo who might need her in the party to take note of something important. Flipping the flap of her purse open, she quickly retouched her lipstick and took a quick glance at her phone. She still hadn't read Nadia's text and had no plans of reading them right now during the party. Lauren shut off the faucet and dried her hands. She held the knob and pushed the door. It's stuck. "What?" Lauren pushed again this time with her body weight. It didn't budge. The knob was broken. "Hello? Anybody there?" Lauren called out. She took out her phone and called her boss but she wasn't picking up. She remembered that Bo didn't carry anything with her. "Great.."

"Hi." A female voice crept from behind her startling Lauren. She turned and saw a short haired brunette dressed in short slim-fit red dress. Of course, Lauren recognized her, she's Evony Marquise from Morrigan Inc. _"Great. I'm stuck with her. Of all people._" Lauren had heard rumors about her and they weren't very pretty. She was known for being a genius in business but played dirty and she heard that Evony was as a playgirl as Bo making her wonder now if she was a Fae succubus.

"By the way, I'm Evony. And you are?" Evony reached for a casual handshake.

Lauren was hesitant but reached for her hand anyway, confident as she was wearing Bo's mark. Her other hand traced for the necklace and to her surprise it wasn't there. Before Lauren realized the necklace wasn't on her neck, Evony had already taken hold of her hand and gave her a familiar succubus pulse.

Evony pulled Lauren away from the door. "Aren't you a pretty one..." and began to plant soft kisses on Lauren's neck.

"_What's going on? I can't control.. my urge.." _Lauren's will wavered at the strong pulse Evony was giving her through kisses.

Evony carried Lauren and settled her on the washroom sink. Her kisses began to trail from her neck down her collar bone. Evony's tongue grazed Lauren's collar bone earning her a soft moan from the blonde. Lauren bit her lip and tried to push Evony away whose body was now in between her legs. "Stop resisting.. you can't" Evony whispered in Lauren's ear and licked her earlobe sending shivers to Lauren's body. She then reached for Lauren's lips and began to drain her. Lauren rolled her eyes as she jerked her body one more time in futile resistance before it surrendered to the ecstasy.

Smash. The pulse stopped as Evony turned her head and eyes widened at sight of the broken door on the floor. Bo literally had punched the door open unscrewing the door from its place.

"HANDS OFF!" With her eyes bright blue, Bo demanded and came in before Evony could even fully turn. She grabbed Evony by the neck pulling her away from Lauren and pushing her hard against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY CLAIM?" Bo grumbled.

Evony smirk and while struggling. She grabbed Bo's wrist that was on her neck and said "RELAX." She choked. "I DIDN'T KNOW."

"HELL YOU DON'T." Bo gripped her neck tighter and Evony gripped Bo's wrist tighter in response.

"SHE'S NOT WEARING ANY MARK!" Evony choked again.

Bo turned her attention towards Lauren who was now off of the sink still dizzy from the pulse and barely could stand weakened from the drain. Bo saw no necklace hanging on her neck.

Bo wanted to snap Evony's neck right there and then but she composed herself. Bo slowly loosened her grip on Evony's neck and stepped back. Evony choked a few times and massaged her sore neck tracing if Bo's nails left any mark. Ryan came in surprised to see the door knocked down on the floor. He immediately wrapped his arm protectively around Evony.

Bo saw the necklace on the sink and grabbed it. Her one arm wrapped around the recovering Lauren and guided her out of the ladies room.

.

.

Lauren was too weak to even walk. "Shit. That bitch took too much energy from you." Bo gently placed the weak Lauren against the wall as she spotted a hotel staff. She asked for a room they could use for a few minutes. The staff, familiar with Bo, nodded and guided the two women into the nearest room. In the middle of the hallway, Bo had to carry Lauren using her strong arms as the blonde completely fainted. As soon as the staff opened the door, Bo entered and shut the door with a tap of her foot. She carried Lauren across the room. She placed her gently on the bed and knelt down on one side. Bo hovered over Lauren and held her cheeks giving her a strong pulse waking her up, Lauren groaning at the pulse. Bo reached for Lauren's lips and began transferring some of her energy. She cut the transfer and pulled away feeling that she had given enough. Lauren, came back to her senses, squinted her eyes allowing a few drops of tears to fall. She wasn't exactly sure why she felt like crying but all she knew was that she didn't like Evony's touch.

The thought of another succubus touching her body was unbearable. Bo's finger gently wiped the tears off her face. "It's alright. I'm here.." Hearing Bo's tender voice soothed her. Lauren pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around the succubus hugging her tight. Bo wrapped her arms slowly and returned the tight hug. The two women rested their chin on each other's shoulders. Bo drew in a scent from her shoulders smelling Evony. _"Damn it.." _Bo caressed Lauren's back hugging her tighter trying to control her own overflowing jealousy. Bo slightly bit Lauren's shoulder not minding the strands of hair on the way making Lauren let out a sigh. The succubus shifted her weight pushing Lauren back on the bed and loosened the hug pulling Lauren's arms to let her loose. Bo lifted one of her knees to Lauren's other side as her eyes gazed at hers. Bo's eyes trailed from her eyes down to her lips and neck seeing a few red marks that weren't hers. "DAMN IT" Bo said aloud and grazed at the red marks one by one nibbling on them as if reclaiming what was hers. Lauren closed her eyes tilted her neck allowing Bo more access. Bo's lips went up to her chin sucking it gently and finally reaching Lauren's lips. Lauren could feel Bo's frustration but even so, Bo's kisses seemed to be very gentle. Lauren began opening her mouth a bit allowing Bo's tongue to enter. The blonde wrapped her arms around the succubus' neck not wanting her to stop the slow dance going on in her mouth. There was no succubus pulse or draining. It was just a plain wonderful kiss. Lauren finding comfort. Bo finding relief. Both women were too focused on each other that they didn't even notice the audible vibration of Lauren's cell phone tucked in her purse on the bed.

**~end of OFF LIMITS~**

What do you think? REVIEWS.. I love'em… inspire me! (hearts to you all)

Special thanks to JB again, Nikki and to msmukamo for their amazing support; to the wonderful members of The House of Lauren Lewis.

PS.

**Things you don't need to know but I just want you to know:** After my fanfic marathon of Sydney563's works and Hhomba's works (I LOVE THEIR EVERY WORK! YES I'm ADVERTISING THEM although I think they don't need any!).. I just developed the urge to write not just for the sake of writing and enjoyment but for the sake of improving myself.


	8. No Right

**Chapter 8: No Right**

Bo opened her mouth wider coaxing for Lauren to do the same and give her tongue more access to dance and gently wrestle with hers. Bo's hands that had been pinning Lauren's wrists slightly above her head on the bed slowly loosened and glided to intertwine with her fingers. Lauren's fingers instantly allowed Bo's fingers settle in between them firmly holding her hands in place with a grip of equal pressure with Bo's. "Lauren is returning everything.. my kiss.. my touch.." Moaning, Bo pressed her upper body against Lauren silently cursing the fabric that prevented her skin from directly having contact with the other. For a succubus, everything that was happening was a clear torture for her. Her instincts kept on telling her to rip that darn lace dress off Lauren but her mind told her otherwise. Bo thought that if she gave in to her instincts right at that moment, the blonde would be reduced to the pathetic status of her meals. It was the thought of aligning Lauren to her meals that was keeping Bo from really taking Lauren. She had never craved a meal or a human like this before to the point of sexual frustration and confusion. She had recognized her growing attraction to the blonde and had been very aggressive with her flirting the whole day, but she felt that it would be so wrong to take her like this. _"She's not a meal.."_ Bo pulled back her tongue and returned to giving the blonde soft kisses on each lip after nibbling on them and then kissing one corner of her mouth giving space to allow both of them to finally catch their breath.

Lauren opened her eyes meeting Bo's and sighed seconds after their lips parted ways. She could feel her heart pounding against Bo's even with their dresses on. Not that their dresses weren't revealing enough to allow a certain skin contact. The kiss they had just shared was very different from the first kisses they had had before. This last kiss, they were both themselves and were aware of what was happening although the situation was triggered by an unexpected unpleasant incident with another succubus. Lauren bit her lip realizing that her body wanted more from Bo but her thoughts said otherwise. "I.. kissed her back.. and my hands don't want to let go hers.. My body wants her but.." Lauren knew herself well; the extent of what she would do for her boss. She was willing to be a substitute meal if necessary but knew that if they continued further she wouldn't be able to look at it as part of her job even if she wanted to. Lauren's grip loosened letting go of Bo's hands surrendering to her mind.

Bo, looking straight at Lauren's hazel eyes, noticed the same desire she had been restraining and the same hesitation she had been suffering. With her hands loose from Lauren's grasp, she rolled off her and lay on the other side of the bed. Both women just stared emptily at the ceiling in a moment of silence that neither of them wanted to break trying to gather their thoughts together and wait for their bodies to sync with their logic.

.

.

Bo had called for Bruce to fetch them at the other exit of the hotel not wanting to bump into Evony whom she might just strangle in front of the other guests. Now inside the car, Bruce noticed the awkward silence at the backseat. Glancing at the rear-view mirror from time to time, he noticed the extra flush on both women's skin and some faint red marks on Lauren's neck. He had to stop looking when he saw his boss glare at him from the corner of her eyes saying "STOP. LOOKING. OR. DIE." He got the message and focused his eyes on the road.

Bo tilted her neck a bit wanting to get a glimpse of Lauren who was staring through the tinted window. Bo clenched her jaw noticing the red marks on her neck still visible. Bo's hands reached for the center of the backseat and pulled a compartment open. Lauren, hearing the thud, turned her head looking at Bo who took a neatly folded black scarf from the compartment and handing it to her.

Bo couldn't look straight at Lauren and had to shift her eyes to the scarf on her hand. "I figured that.. maybe you're cold.." It was Bo's excuse. She just didn't want anybody imagining where Lauren got those marks from. If she could rip out all the brains of people with unbecoming thoughts of Lauren, she would. _"What the fuck.. I'm thinking like a psycho.."_ At least, she knew. Bo swallowed hard irritated at herself for being jealous of thoughts of people who weren't even there.

Lauren flushed as one of her fingers traced one of the red marks on her neck remembering how Bo had nibbled on them making them more reddish and lasting than the original marks by Evony. "Thank you.." She uttered with a soft voice. She took the scarf from Bo's hand and wrapped it around her neck concealing the marks.

Bruce pulled over in front of Lauren's apartment not daring to look through the rear-view mirror again. His eyes were on the road pretending to observe some people walking by. It hadn't been more than a minute but he had to tap the steering wheel with his fingers lightly enough to produce a soft sound that broke the deafening silence in the car while his ears were alert for any verbal cues to go on.

Inhaling deep, Lauren took her things. She bid her boss a quick good night as her hand smooth over the handle of the door. _"Good night? That's the best I can do?"_Lauren stepped out of the car and closed the car door shut right after glancing at her unusually quiet boss who was staring at the streets through her window side. Lauren had been good at 'reading' Bo but the pesky butterflies fluttering in her stomach prevented her from thinking straight and objectively. _"Geez.. I'm not used to this."_

Bo bit her lower lip irritated after hearing the thud of the door without her saying 'anything' to Lauren. _"ME? The infamous succubus is seriously feeling awkward after just a kiss?"_Bo's head leaned forward letting her hand massage her temple as she recalled vividly how their lips had grazed each other; how their tongues had wrestled in tango; how their breathing had synced together "God.. what a kiss.." Bo said it aloud in a frustrated voice. Bruce had to look back with a questioning look. Bo waved off any queries from him. He looked at the side mirror seeing Lauren had taken the steps and was in front of her door, shifted the gear preparing to leave. Before he could step on the gas, Bo told him to wait and went out of the car.

Lauren had been semi-contemplating on what to do next in front of her door which was totally out of her character who knew what to do all the time. Well, even for any person, a key was a perfect match for a door. She was clearly not herself nor in this world. She was lost at the memories of tonight's kiss. She had to bite her lip to stop the imaginary sensation of Bo's lips on hers. Finally, she snapped out of the haze "Ah yes.. the key." Lauren quickly opened her purse and searched for the key. Her ears noticed that the car hadn't left and wanted to turn to see if her boss was looking at her but fought the urge to do so. "Come on.. where is it? Don't make this more awkward than it already is." Lauren cursed her key silently.

She heard the car open and shut making her turn around with her hand still searching the purse. Her body froze, even her hand, seeing Bo clutching up her dress to scurry towards her. She skipped a step of the stairs startling Lauren with her quick pacing. Lauren stepped back allowing Bo to corner her in front of the door. Bo's hands rested on the door at Lauren's sides seemingly enclosing her. Bo's arms gave them sufficient distance to breathe and without hearing each other's heart beat. They shifted their gaze at each other's eyes and lips alternatively.

"_I want to kiss her again.. and that's it_." Bo leaned forward slowly waiting to see if Lauren would flinch or turn her face away.

"_I want her to kiss me again.. and that's it."_Lauren swallowed hard and closed her eyes anticipating Bo.

"_She's not moving away.. she closed her eyes.. she's waiting.. WHY THE HELL AM I SO FUCKING NERVOUS?"_Bo's lips were just centimeters away from hers.

"_She's getting close.. I can feel her breath.. she's coming.. WHY CAN'T I BREATHE?"_Lauren leaned forward eliminating the rest of the centimeters.

They felt their lips softly touching and it was electrifying. Seriously, it wasn't their first kiss. Bo pressed her lips harder against Lauren pushing her head gently against the door. Their lips were closed showing constraint but they felt that it was so right. It soothed their ache for each other that had been building during the ride: a safe kiss. Bo was used to wet opened mouth kisses. It would have been natural for her to feel their kiss as uninteresting—boring—for a succubus but it felt strangely satisfying. Bo nibbled on Lauren's lower lip while Lauren nibbled on her upper lip. They were both keeping themselves at bay especially Bo. They parted for a moment and then let their lips brush against each other ever so lightly. Lauren felt a familiar warm energy being transferred to her again. Bo pulled away slowly as the energy between their mouths faded into nothing.

"Are you sure.. you're ok?" Bo asked in a whisper wanting to just say something. "I.. can give you more.. energy." Yes, Bo was getting good at giving strange excuses.

Lauren shook her head and replied with an equal whispery voice "I'm.. ok.. I can go to work tomorrow." It was an honest reply, well sort of. She felt much energized that she was seriously considering drinking some sleeping pills just to shut down herself for the night, but she did want more.

Bo nodded and withdrew from Lauren's personal space. "See you tomorrow.." Bo stepped back, turned around and went back to the car giving Lauren a quick glance before bending down and finally setting in the car.

"I seriously.. need a COLD shower." Lauren sighed and lightly stomped her foot in frustration.

.

.

Bo traced her lips with her fingers savoring the lingering sensation of Lauren's lips on hers. She leaned her head back at her seat feeling the exhaustion of transferring energy to Lauren. Her body was beginning to feel the toll as it had been quite a while since she last fed. Bo closed her eyes and massaged her neck lightly. She heard a faint sound of clinking metal as her elbow rested near her cleavage. "The necklace.." She opened her eyes in realization. Her hand dipped in between her breast and pulled out the necklace. Bo had forgotten to give it back to Lauren.

The necklace was especially made for Lauren to wear tonight and it was hers. "Bruce.." Her voice was softer than her usual "Turn back.."

.

.

Lauren had finally found the troublesome key and got in her apartment. She closed the door shut leaning her back against it and sighed looking up: a sign of relief. A cold shower would do her good right at that moment but she would settle for a glass of water for awhile. Lauren went to her kitchen, pulled her scarf off and set it with her things on the kitchen counter. She opened the fridge, took some ice, and placed them in a glass. Then, she turned to her sink and filled up the glass with water. Lauren had rubbed the glass gently on her neck calming her senses before taking quick sips. She was about to go to her room when she heard her door bell ring. It made her heart skip a beat. "Seriously, does she intend to push this.." Lauren bit her lip. Her hands took some cold moisture from the glass. She then put her hands on her ears and neck hoping it would calm her down enough to 'control' her urges that had escalated again at the thought of her boss just outside of her door. "Just a second!" Lauren prepped herself up in front of the square mirror hanging on the wall before briskly walking towards the door. She blew a hard breath from her mouth then pulled the door open. "Yes… Ma'am.. no.." Her mouth was left half open; Lauren was caught off guard seeing the person in front of her. It had been a year since she last saw her—Nadia.

"Nadia… you're here…" Lauren exhaled nervously at the sight of her ex-girlfriend.

Lauren had heard her whisper her name before she found herself tightly wrapped in Nadia's arms. Lauren stood there unflinching with good and the not so good memories quickly played in her mind like a time-lapsed movie. She had weighed and reflected on things and had long realized that they weren't meant to be lovers. When the hug became uncomfortably long, Lauren ran her hands on Nadia's back returning her embrace and patted her back a few times before leaning away.

"Since when did you come back?" Lauren asked casually with a smile and slowly increased the distance between them.

"Oh.. sorry.. I got carried away.." Nadia glided her hands off Lauren and stepped back. "I just got back this morning. I texted you.. and I even tried to call you but you weren't picking up." Lauren remembered that she hadn't read her text yet and hadn't checked her phone for any missed calls.

"Yeah.. It was .. it was a busy day.." Lauren replied still wearing a smile trying to ease for what she was seeing in Nadia as awkwardness.

Lauren watched Nadia look at her from head to foot and back making her blush a little. In their two-year relationship, Lauren remembered that she never once wore such a provocative and fashionable dress.

"You … uhm… wow.. changed a lot.." Nadia wore that very familiar smile that had made her fall for her before. Lauren felt her heart twitch a little recalling their relationship being harmonious but somewhere along the way they had felt they had to part ways. Nadia was still that pleasant but strong looking woman she knew; she didn't change much except for her skin tone got a little darker and the weary look evident on her eye bags.

"Yeah… no.. I mean.. I had a special occasion tonight. You.. look almost the same." Lauren held the door wider gesturing for her to come in.

"No.." She shook her head. "I just came to see you if you're still here. I mean it is pretty late." Nadia crossed her arms trying to hide her nervousness.

"I see.. so.. It was nice to see you again." Lauren stepped out of her door a little towards Nadia. "Thanks for the visit." She laid one hand on her arms with a genuine smile.

"I was thinking.. maybe.. we could catch up sometime. I'll be in the city for a while." Nadia blurted out the first words almost stammering but was able to control herself at the end.

"Yeah sure.." Lauren nodded thinking a friendly catching up date wouldn't hurt.

As soon as she nodded, she felt Nadia's hands on her jaws and her lips on hers catching her off guard again. Lauren was still quite flushed after Bo's kiss making her body instantly but unintentionally react to Nadia's kiss. In a few seconds, Lauren gently pulled away from Nadia and pushed her away: her logic waking her up again. "Nadia.. I can't.."

"Is it because of that brunette?" Nadia asked instantly making Lauren give her a questioning look.

"I've been nearby for quite a while and.. I saw you come out of a fancy car in that fancy dress.. and that beautiful brunette.." Nadia's arms crossed on her chest. Lauren saw a faint disappointment and jealousy in her eyes.

"Are you.. dating her..?"

"NO.." Lauren bit her lip as she looked down on the floor. Technically, they weren't dating; they weren't even in the status of mutual understanding. "It's complicated.." It's an expression Lauren never thought she would use to describe her relationship with her boss of all people whom she had cursed silently many times in her head roughly for a month since they met.

"Look Nadia.. I don't mind catching up with you but I want to make things clear.. We can't. I mean.. we had our chance." Lauren made it clear in the gentlest voice she could give.

Nadia sighed and gave a fake smile. "Sorry. I know we had our chance. I've been thinking what happened to us." Nadia cleared her throat. "I.. should go."

Lauren watched Nadia walk away and went inside after Nadia disappeared at the corner of the street.

.

.

Bo saw a woman knocking at Lauren's front door, she asked Bruce to pull over a few blocks away from Lauren's apartment. Bo lowered her tinted window to see them clearly. She watched them intensely noticing the awkwardness between them: the silence, long hug, and the quick kiss. Bo clutched the necklace tight trying to control the lump on her throat and her stomach-churning in jealousy. Her eyes sparked electric blue.

"GO. Call any one. I need to feed." Bo's voice was cold.

"Anyone Ma'am?" Bruce clarified.

"Anyone will do fine. Make it two. Go.." Bo closed up her window and looked straight at the road not wanting to see another glimpse of that woman and Lauren together or she might just lose it.

.

.

The hotel room became a huge mess after Bo had ravished her meals. Broken frames; dented walls; lamp shade on the floor; torn clothes all over the place. With a glass of wine on her hand, Bo sat naked on the couch away from the bed where her meals lay unconscious under the sheets. She was thankful that she had asked Bruce to call two of her meals as one may not had been enough.

"Who was that woman.. she kissed Lauren.. and did she kiss back?" Bo mumbled then drank a huge gulp of wine. She crossed her legs as she felt her urge escalating again. She stood up and threw the glass hard against the wall shattering the glass to pieces. She was frustrated because she had no right to feel jealous at all. She would fight Faes who would try to take or touch Lauren; it was her prerogative to protect her claim and no Fae would question that. But the woman who had touched and had dared to kiss Lauren was human and Bo had no right to forbid or hinder whatever their relationship was.

The lights suddenly went off and back on. She turned to her couch and saw a dark ugly stone creature sitting exactly where she had sat: a gargoyle—a Fae that served as a visual representation of a subpoena. The lights went off and back again. The gargoyle was gone but it left a parchment on the couch. Bo picked it up and quickly read it silently with her eyes. At the bottom of the parchment, was a sealing wax familiar to all fae. The seal of the Local Council of Fae—The Una Mens.

.

.

Lauren went to work early as usual with her infamous secretary outfit. Although her hair was still looped to a bun, she left some strands of her hair loose: a little change she made to herself. She checked the schedule for the day and neatly set some documents at her boss's desk. Lauren heard a knock on the door. Glancing at her watch, it couldn't be her boss as it was too early for her to be in the office and Bo needed not to knock at her own office door. She walked across the office floor and opened the door.

"Hi, good morning." It was Lachlan.

"Oh, good morning sir." Lauren held the door wider letting Lachlan enter the office. "Ms. Dennis is not here yet."

He entered with his hands in his pocket. "Yes. I know. I came for you." Lachlan turned to her.

"I came here to personally tell you of your new appointment."

"My new.. appointment?" Lauren half-smiled still processing what Lachlan had said.

"Starting today, you're going to be my secretary in charge." Lachlan's voice expressed no excitement.

"But.. Ms. Dennis.. she might.. most probably not agree to this." Lauren inhaled deep in shock of the sudden change of appointment. Her heart twitched and felt it could break any moment right after she had heard that it was her boss—Bo—who had asked for her immediate transfer. Lachlan advised her to fix the important documents and leave instructions on the secretary's desk as soon as possible as she was needed in his office right away. Lauren was left speechless.

_"Why.." _ Lauren glanced teary eyed at her boss's chair.

**~end of No Right~**

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I just got really busy will probably get busier. But I will update._

_Sorry too.. for the short chapter. I was planning to make it longer but if I did, it will take a few weeks more._

_Many thanks again for the awesome reviews, support and for reading. Special thanks to Josephine Bracken/Jessica Balba/Jennifer Banniston for my first doccubus t-shirt! and to the gorgeous and awesome members of the house of Lauren Lewis._

_Reviews… I love them. Pretty please with doccubus ice-cream on top?_

_**Thing I want you to know that you might want to know**: I became active in twitter a couple of weeks ago. I gotta say! :D yey. It's fun following the other fanfic authors! I didn't really like the idea of a virtual 'megaphone' but because of Doccubus fandom I got hooked following people. "leweiss_ezkrima" :D_


	9. Letter

Dear Readers,

First, I would like to thank you for reading and for your support. I've received some messages regarding updates for this fanfic so I think it is just fair for you to get a response. It's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. I know that you were expecting an update but unfortunately this is a direct letter to you guys explaining why I can't update this happy story (yet).

I'm currently in a very difficult situation right now. Ever since I came out to the family as a lesbian last December, it's been quite a struggle to balance my life around family, girlfriend, work and faith (I'm a gay Catholic).

My mother has been very intolerant, unaccepting and condemning. In a way, I do understand her since it's her way of showing her 'Christian' parental love. Unfortunately, it has come to the point that she has threatened to kill herself if I continue any form of lesbian relationship. I'm currently having trouble holding on to my sanity because of this.

Another is my girlfriend. It breaks my heart that I can't introduce her to my family though my family knows I am in a relationship. She's amazing. I never thought I would meet a person like her. Though she's far from perfect (and so am I), I have never felt so secured and at home in a relationship before. That's why it breaks my heart to see her struggle with me because of my homophobic family. We have decided to move away some time this year or early next year where we can be free to love each other (I'm hoping for your prayers and best wishes for us).

Next is about my work. Being an educator in a Catholic institution, I'm not allowed to express any signs of my lesbian relationship or I will lose my job but that is the least of my worries. I'm more concerned of my students who share their personal problems about their sexual orientation. I can't say that being an LGBT is ok because in reality it's very challenging. I can only tell them that it is their personal journey and that they should evaluate whether they will become better people if they choose to embrace their sexuality or not.

Lastly, I have already reconciled my faith with my orientation. For those who haven't heard of a gay Catholic, surprise, there is. For some people, it is probably odd to claim being such—gay Catholic. How could someone embrace a religion that condemns you for acting out your feelings as an LGBT? It's simple; for me, religion is a guide but it does not define my faith and my connection with God. I firmly believe that my orientation is a gift from God and He has given me the choice to embrace it and love people through it.

I've been observing trends, news and the world. There has been a lot of significant triumphs in favor of the LGBT community lately (e.g. A number of Christian denominations are being inclusive of us in the West). Unfortunately, I think we are in a critical period where these triumphs spark obvious changes in our society and we all know that changing is not easy as it entails changing how people think and what people believe in. Society is seeing the changes and is uncomfortable with it. Thus, hate crimes and many forms of discrimination are on the rise. To those who are struggling in and out of the closet, you are not alone. I'm begging you to hold on to yourselves and continue the struggle so we can move forward and contribute to a desirable future for our community. In the west—from tolerance to real acceptance. In the east—from indifference to tolerance to real acceptance.

From a struggling Lesbian,

Leweiss Ezkrima (Trina)


End file.
